Rebel of The Rising Sun
by N31K0-THE-WRITER
Summary: Multiple universe Plot: ROTF side story With Ohm's home dying he is forced to head to earth. Hoping to stay neutral he tries to lay low. He meets a Decepticon named Raven and for a cycle they live happily. But with the Japanese Decepticons causing trouble with the Autobots Ohm unknowingly is forced into the deadly feud. Language and "NSFW"... Multiple cartoon references and chars!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAAY, THE FORMAT WAS MESSED UP... THIS IS THE OLY MESSED UP CHAPTER... THE REST OF THEM ARE IN A BETTER FORMAT. DONT ASSUME THE REST OF THIS STORY HAS NO FORMAT... THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR THE BAD FIRST IMPRESSION.**

* * *

Warnings:  
-Language -Disturbingly discriptive torture and gore scenes in later chapters -Possible "Romantic" scenes OCx? Or even OCxMECHxMECH -Crude humor -Racism -Offensive remarks -And a nerdgazm of OC's specs.

(Neon/optic color guide)  
Red- Anger Blue- Sad Green- Glitched / Hacking / Programing / Puzzled Yellow- Happy Orange- Embarrassed Pink- Lust Purple- Content Color + Tinted black- Fear & other Color + highlighted white- pleasure & other Black glow- Total soul consuming fear White- Total pleasure No light at all= Offline Brown- reboot.  
_

_Rebel of The Rising Sun_

By: N31K0_THE_WRITER or N31K0 at askn31k0 and ask0hm

Visit Ask Ohm for reference sheets.!  
Visit Ask N31K0 for minecraft fanfics and picture asks!

Suggestions? Questions? E-Mail my writing account N31K0.9903 with the story name as subject! You get a much better chance of being seen then just posting it in the review.

(This chapter is just to get you into the flow of the story, it will get better. MAKE SURE TO REVEIW!)

Chapter 1_ And so it Begins...  
Two centuries ago I was born, Born into a world at war. Everyday more and more took sides. Every day more and more fled, fled from there home planet. But there I was, abandon on a dying planet. Stuck in the midst of total war. But I knew nothing at the time, abandon at age 7 I was ignorant. Yet having the draw back of ignorance I was wise with decisions. I never joined a side, so to say. Until the age 10 I stayed hidden, studying the art of war. Such a destructive, beautiful thing. The unneeded death disturbed, yet the explosions and death stained weapons were beautiful. Occasionally when found watching the wars, I was taken. Autobots asked me to help with medical and battle field sanitation reasons, then I was offered to stay or leave. Decepticons took and used me for "relief" so to say. They would chain me up and pull me along like a human's pet. They would rape me, beat me near death, and heal me just to do it all again! It was obvious I loved the Autobots. They had morals, and happy to follow them. Always asked, I remember some. Like, "Could you lend me a hand with this? Thanks, what a brave sparkling you are!" or when I escaped the decepticons, "Are you okay? What did they do to you? Poor sparkling... Is there any way I could help you"? They always wanted to help who ever they could...  
When I was 1 century and 95 orbits old some of the autobots were headed to a place called earth, it held the key to fix our home. I stayed to help clean battlefields and tend to the wounded. But I never did join a side. At the time I always kept my face covered as much as possible. I saw my face as an offense to others' optics, It was never damaged by beatings from decepticons, it was just always so hideous. Having 8 optics was good because I could see at a higher resolution and a higher quality then others. And the extra lights down my face was kind of cool, but not having any thing to cover my vocalizer was kind of depressing. Also fluid consumption was difficult, I had to hook a tube to a pump near my vocalizer. And having uncovered fume censors was also hideous. Every cycle I became more intelligent, every cycle I became more aware of how I looked. Every time an autobot asked where my parents were I told them. "They left me because of what I look like".  
An orbit later a mysterious voice gave news that the cube was destroyed, it was devastating but the message saying to protect come our new home made me cheerful. Finally something to live for... My last day on Cybertron I helped a couple of female Autobots make sure all of the few Autobots were deployed to Earth. When they asked if I was coming I told them no, I explained I could not because I was neutral still. They were shocked, apparently I was the last remaining neutral on cybertron. For the last century! I was sort of happy, but it meant constant torture from remaining Decepticons. The females told me it would be okay because I could still go with them. We counted down before we headed home, to our beautiful new home.  
After a while of drifting through space offline we approach earth. I was online as we entered atmosphere. One of the three females kept me calm. We plummeted down towards the strange ground, so fast we started burning up. She just kept telling me it would be fine. But I offlined. When I rebooted no one was there, I was separated. I was in a chain of mountains. For cycles I wondered the mountain range, keeping hidden. I started discovering so manny new creatures. Also I studied the beautiful vegetation. It was a bright sunny day when I came across a road for the first time, I studied the odd surface. It was then I looked up to see something shining in the distance. Scared I turned away running. I hid back in the mountains watching. As the weird objects approached I watched. It was a convoy of decepticons. looking back I easily remember them. There was a Metallic black Datsun 240Z with a wide body kit, A sexy blue Honda City Turbo, a matte black 300ZX, A Silver nissan R32 with a carbon fiber hood, A wide body matte black 90's CR-X, and a 1999 Honda civic with a royal purple paint in the middle that faded to white above and below it. The 99 civic had a huge decepticon decal on the roof along with a bright purple tribal on each side also having a decepticon symbol. They started to search the area for something they left behind. Finding it they started to leave, the 99 civic said he would meet them at base later. He then transformed, turned, and looked in my direction. I then started sneaking away, then he ran toward me. I started running as fast as possible. Dodging trees and mountains, I would have out run him, but then my foot fell into the side of a mountain. I fell , I then flipped over to see my foot had been ripped from the joint. I tried to put it back on but the parts were all messed up. thats when he found me.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" he said mocking me I couldn't understand him because I had yet to learn Japaneese. I stood and tried to use the mountain side to support me. My foot hung from wires and tubes. I tried to move but fell again. Accepting defeat I stayed on the ground. He just watched the whole thing. He came over and picked me up. He then said something to me. I still could not understand. So I spoke to him.  
"Please don't beat me, I'm sorry for what ever I did!" I yelled out hoping for him not to be like the others I've experienced.  
"I would never, unless your an autobot." he said tensing up getting in my half covered face.  
"I'm not, I never picked a side." I told him relieved "How old are you"?  
I then wondered if I should have lied. "A century and 99 orbits."  
"Prime, you are very young." he said I then tried to sit down.  
"Do you know anything about this place?" he asked "Not really".  
He then sat with me and started explaining everything to me.  
Since then I learned how to format into different cars and the languages of the planet. He let me live with him and he told no one of me. I never chose a side and for once some bot was okay with it. He never pressured me. He then left the decepticons one day just to stay home to be with me, he hated the Decepticons and refused to battle the Autobots. Sone day when he was out I was in our warehouse we lived in watching human shows. There was one I really liked, it was a car show in tokyo. Then I spotted a beauty, there was a sexy Honda CR-X from 91. Grey powder coated diamond plate around the bottom and a custom red and black carbon fiber rising sun hood. It sported a custom sunroof, tinted lights, tinted windows, a matte black wing, K nig rims, and its panels were all painted aluminum instead of steel. The car was gutted except for 2 Recardo racing seats a roll cage and a huge wall. The wall behind the seats had four pioneer subs on top, two in the middle with a huge port, and four more subs at the bottom. And lastly it was 575BHP and had a toggle switch for FWD, RWD, and AWD. Calculating the route to Tokyo I headed out the garage door tired of being a Suzuki Carry, I drove all the way down there and scanned it. From then on I was in heaven. The money I won when racing went to upgrading me. My new brother Raven (The 99 civic), upgraded to an 06 model civic and started getting me parts. He used his old deception intel to compare me to the fastest alive, Blurr the Autobot. We worked until my 2 century. I had exotic stats that matched his closely. CPU= 20THZ, Memory= 1TB, Hard drive= 10 500Gb SSDs, Data drive= 10 500TB HDDs, graphics card=1TB, and so on. My eyesight was better at a whopping 20000x15000 with 750fps instead of blurr's 10000x7500 at 500 fps. And all my panels in car form were switched to thick carbon fiber internally coated with aluminum for extra support. But with so many upgrades that would make bots of equivalent mass and size explode, I handled them well. The only problem was the more parts I installed on myself made me overheat faster. With helping in wars on cybertron I learned everything except for cooling systems. Hoping to keep from overheating when scared or "Excited" I actually recoded myself. After hours of being offline recoding myself I could manually under and over clock as I wished. Reaching from 750GHZ (Speeds of a mini robot) to 10THZ cool idle (Speeds of average size bot) All the way to 15THZ (Like the prime himself) but even using less power I over heated easily. Often my cooling would come on at awkward moments making Raven look at me, amused. Often I idled at 20THZ clocking when outside. But the fun part was over clocking. I could hit 23.5THZ and even over clock all other parts of me. I could actually see 3 seconds into the future, But I still was a bit slower then Blurr. And I overheated instantly anyway. keeping aware of damage that would occur I kept at 750GHZ with overpowered cooling. But even then a little surprise overheated me. All the extra parts like hard drives and data drives were low power but still produced so much heat. Depressed I still wanted more parts. I doubled the amount of parts I had. But the parts went into my core instead of my head. Now if my head would ever glitch up it would swap to the core's new components, They would have same specs and data. And later when recharging I'd be forced into a shut down with my systems running repair protocols. proud of my setup I still needed my cooling systems done.  
I sat in the warehouse while Raven was scavenging for old computer parts to finish his project. I stood up and looked around, something was new. The place still smelled of grease, the huge makeshift bed was still a mess. The 90" Mitsubishi HD TV was off and The home theater was idle. My neons turned green, nothing seemed new. Walls still plane white with some hot Honda posters hung around. A couple barrels of oil, fuel, and other Misc fluids lied around. Thinking I was going paranoid I shut down and reset my systems. Quickly my SSDs booted me up, my CPU frequency then set to ultra low and my optics turned on. Still it felt weird in here. Trying to calm down I turned the Tv on to the drifting highlights. I gawked at all those beautiful cars. Then one caught my eye. there was a blue Honda City Turbo just dominating all the corners. Flawless! Hugging the apex on loose corners and touching the outside line in the bottlenecks. An odd drift style that fit very well. My neons turned pink. That's when I remembered the first time I met Raven, there was an identical one! 'Thats a Decepticon?!' I thought. My cooling systems onlined. Disturbed I then changed to music, David Sabastan's Planking on my D! K came on. "Really?" I asked aloud. The song then ended for Nicki Minaj's Super bass to come on. I flipped on the bandpass 21" subwoofer and 2 12" bandpass Soundstream picassos the tv sat on. My neons remained pink. 'Damn my choice of music...' I thought angrily. The added heat from becoming mad threw a heat warning on my HUD. I closed out the message and it remained a small icon at the top left of my vision. I changed my finger to a plug and plugged into the iPod. I found a beautiful one, Anna Blue's so alone. It was calming and slow paced. I started to relax a bit so I walked over to a barrel and started drinking a bit of fuel. Finally calmed I walked back over to the couch.  
"You've always been a sucker for that song!" a voice yelled into the room.  
At that my neons went black, emitting as much light as a dark tv screen. Then it started strobing green with an alarm, I was overheated. I fell to my knees and braced myself up with my hands. Then I offlined. Everything shut down causing me to slam to the ground. After a 5 minute scan I started to online. I could feel an arm around me and a chest forced into my back. When my optics powered I looked to see I was in bed.  
"You actually went full lockdown that time." Raven whispered into my ear.  
"Yeah, I had no idea who you were so of corse I did! Your the worst brother ever!" I laughed I was still hot, my metal was popping as it cooled. My motherboard was aching! "At least I know the coding will lock me down when offline. But I still need liquid cooling..." I complained.  
"I don't know anything about modifying bots, your into that stuff." Raven quickly said sitting up.  
"Everything except for cooling!" I growled pinning him down.  
"No incest!" he joked.  
At that my neons went orange, 'How could he even joke about that'?  
"Dirty fucking decepticon..." I mumbled standing up I walked to the door and transformed. Opening the door I drove out, slowly I cruised.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRYING TO FIX MY FORMAT! TELL ME OF ISSUES!**

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own Transformers, the characters, or so yeah... Don't sue, This is non-profit and just to entertain others. All characters belong to respected owners. Especially mine, because if you use one of my OC's for profit without permission ... SHIT'S GOING DOWN! (Like that would ever happen.)

Visit ask0hm for reference sheets!

(Neon/optic color guide)

Red- Anger  
Blue- Sad  
Green- Glitched / Hacking / Programing / Puzzled  
Yellow- Happy  
Orange- Embarrassed  
Pink- Lust  
Purple- Content  
Color + Tinted black- Fear & other  
Color + highlighted white- pleasure & other  
Black glow- Total soul consuming fear  
White- Total pleasure  
No light at all= Offline  
Brown- reboot.

* * *

_Rebel of The Rising Sun_

This chapter's warnings:

-Language

-Descriptive lust

-Racism

-Offensive remarks

-Death

-Suicide attempt

* * *

Chapter 2_ Until we meet again.

Slowly I cruised around an abandon lot. The sky was of clam flowing pinks and explosive oranges, the sun preparing to rise again. The lot was huge, a mile by three! But there was a tall barbwire fence around it. Not wanting to destroy the fence I drove around more. It took only Ten minutes of cruising the cracked and dusty roads. I approached a guard station to see an old rusty gate that was wide open. I then noticed a paper."NOTICE! Construction must halt due to unsteady ground." I quickly ignored it and drove in. Immediately I has hit with an odd vibe. The area was so, still. But seemed like it was crowded with people. As if all eyes were on me... My neons went from purple to green tinted slightly black. The roads were smooth and new feeling, and the buildings all around were quite beautiful. The road was a nice straight away. Feeling better my neons were yellow. Slowly I stopped. The air was cold and humid, perfect for turbo aspiration! The Cherry blossom trees all swayed slowly as the wind moaned. The buildings distorted the flow. Sounded of whispers all around. I looked ahead to see a perfect mile of open road, pink blossom covered roads. Feeling anxious I revved my engine, the wine of twin turbos. The squeal of a supercharger. I revved several times quickly to redline at 9,500 Rpm. Still a beautiful, peaceful road. I swapped to all wheel drive. I then revved as high as I could, bouncing of the redline a few times. Still clear... With that I revved to my max and released my clutch. Tires fought for grip just for an instant. I timed myself, 0-60 in 3.6 seconds 0-100 in only 6.8. I bolted down empty roads, roaring like a maniac. Cherry blossoms drafting behind me, only to be replaced near the sides of the street. I felt like a jet soaring through the night. In fact I was a jet, hitting 175. The feeling of freedom over took me, I felt weightless and care free. I barely noticed I had to stop or crash. Quickly I started to stop, disk breaks glowing red. My tires locked up and spewed smoke from the wheel wells. Quickly I slowed. When I FINALY stopped I was feet from hitting a building. All neons radiating toxic white as I sat there. My cooling system worked hard. I dumped hot air directly out the bottom of myself, warming my frame. The feeling was unforgettable! Cycling air extremely fast I continued slowly down dark roads. Seeing how beautiful the area was I sent a ping out to Raven. Knowing it would take him three hours to get here I pulled to the side of the road just under a bridge. The tiny bridge just went over the two lane road, and the white steel supports stained with rust. As I sat there the feeling of being watched returned. Shaking the feeling once more, I slipped into recharge.

* * *

Pitch black, I was standing in the middle of a room. I saw nothing. No ceiling, no walls, and no floor. My neons just did not illuminate anything. There were slow whispers from everywhere. I looked around, still nothing. Then the voices stopped. Several warnings interrupted my dream. Detection of Decepticons, still in recharge my neons remained off. At least they'd think I was a normal car. Then I remembered how I looked. Imagining myself ripping out my processors I continued scanning, They were above me. There were five of them, five more quite a ways away. I just sat there as the forms above me shifted. Just then a rather large decepticon's ping location shifted. It was at the side of the bridge possibly looking, suspecting me as an autobot. With my only way of showing location being the ping location, I sat there in recharge. Suddenly all ping went dead. All communicators were offline, they were suspecting something. Deciding to wait it out I sat there longer, for an hour. That's when I came online Fifty feet in front a Nissan 300ZX and a Nissan R32 sat there. Behind me was the Honda City and the Nissan 240Z. I knew it was over since I had started reboot 2 minutes ago. They saw the brown neon and now the dark orange. 'Fuck me' I thought. Thats when the face of a samurai swung down from the bride. Hanging upside down had to be the CR-X. Knowing I had to act fast I swapped to front wheel drive. reversing full throttle I whipped around 270 degrees into an ally. I swapped to rear wheel and started going as fast as I could. Speeding up has easy, but outruning the R32 was a different story! The Decepticon was keeping up easy! Swapping to all wheel I took a surprise turn onto the main roads again. That's where the R32 had problems, spinning out he full forced mangled his driver side quarter panel. Knowing he was out the 240Z took his place. The crack hype 240Z started whaling on the road. From one side to the next. Knowing shaking this guy would be hard I slammed on the breaks. He swerved out of the way to spin out. I turned to an ally just to see him go at it again! Darting through the ally ways we threw up dirt and pebbles. He was inches from me, his head lights blinding me. I transforms and jumped up. I dug my hands into the sides of buildings causing me to slow insanely. The Datsun accidentally kept going down the ally as I headed onto the road again. Finally it was the 300ZX's turn. The Decepticon has a little slower but still fast. Transforming back I hauled down the road. I was distracted from his flashing lights. That's when the CR-X popped out of no where. With him in front of me I went to last resort. Cutting the CR-X off I drove into an ally. It was a dead end. Maintaining speed the others caught up, but near the wall they all slowed. I transformed to run up the walls to the roof of the twelve story building. I then dove down onto the highway under the over pass. The Decepticons made it to the top by time I vanished. They all rushed the bridge to see I was missing. I was far down the road, In fact half a mile down the road. Feeling cheeky I rubbed it in.  
"Until the sun rises upon the land once again, goodbye to the land of the rising sun!" I broadcasted directly to there receivers.

* * *

It wasn't until I got home I remembered about Raven. I opened my instant messaging HUD icon. I asked where he was but received no response. Looking at the warehouse I became frightened. No sounds, no light, and no energy. Not even a communication ping. I waited five agonizing minutes. The only change was it got extremely cold. The fact I was cool for the first time in orbits sadly did not help the panic over coming me. Slowly I walked to the door. Lifting it up I saw no one. The bed was empty. With an all out feeling of guilt and panic I ran to the back room. Neons turning red I grabbed a machine gun and mounted it on my left arm, also grabbing a plasma cannon I mounted it to my right arm. Walking to the garage door I picked up a ping. Someone was on line, and right behind me. I turned to see the purple Decepticon standing there. Dropping the weapons I ran at him. Full force, I tackled him down.  
"Oh, prime! Oh prime, thank you!" I yelled out happy squeezing the Decepticon. My yellow neons lighting the entire room.  
"Easy! Easy! What's this all about?" he asked amused  
"Oh, prime. It's an exciting story!" I cheered still squeezing the Decepticon to death.  
Finally letting go I offered him a hand up. Accepting, he grabbed my hand. Pulling him up he grunted. I then walked to the computer. Plugging in, I went to the Decepticon files to identify my pursuers. Pulling the files up on the flat screen Raven stood surprised.  
"Why are you pulling up my old team?" Raven demanded awkwardly.  
"Because the ping location I sent you. I found an abandon construction cite, a small town that sits on 'unstable' ground. Funny thing is the ground seemed pretty stable. All the roads looked fresh. I was doing a single speed run. Seeing it was perfect, I sent you a ping. But since I sent it to you the others must have picked up on it. I went into recharge under a bridge just to get Decepticon warnings minutes later. I waited a full hour, they just waited for me to come online. They tricked me by disabling there communications. When I came online they were there. The other funny thing was, they took the time to block off the road on both sides of me. Two people on each side, just to leave a convenient ally way open right behind me. And lastly they made me drive a certain way." I explained "I was going to turn but the crx..." I said searching for him. "Obsidian, pulled out beside me." I said  
Raven paced back and forth. One after another he took heavy foot steps.  
"Usually they kill a bot they suspect is an Autobot." Raven said.  
The too sure tone in his voice tensed up my coils.  
"So, where did you think they were making me go?" I asked  
"To the base, or they were just toying with you before trying to kill you." he said  
"Enough about death." I said disturbed.  
"Okay, well I'm going to sleep on the situation... You coming?" he asked walking to bed.  
"In a minute." I said doing research on the Decepticons I saw.

* * *

With an hour of research I was able to find noting useful besides identity. My document looked a bit like this;

Plague;  
Honda City Turbo  
Nickname- "medic"  
Japan drifting champion / only recorded medic  
Catch phrase- "What can I say, I'm all over the place."

Backfeed;  
Nissan Skyline R32  
Nickname- N/A  
Security/ Survaliance officer/ Mount Fujimi full circuit champion.  
Catch phrase- "If I can see you, you can't see me. Unless I say otherwise."

D191T4L SW49;  
Nissan Fairlady 300ZX  
Nickname- "Yolo Swag fag"  
Hacker in training/ 2007 Bass competition champion  
Catch phrase- "I may not be the best. But the best is what you get."

Kamikaze;  
Nissan 240Z  
Nickname- N/A  
Weapons expert/ Sedona raceway drag race champion.  
Catch phrase- "A crater a day keeps the haters away."

Obsidian;  
1991 Honda Crx HF  
Nickname- N/A  
Leader/ Mount Fujimi hill climb champion  
Catch phrase-"Call me if you need me. I'll move mountains."

Feeling a bit calmed they had no recorded spies I walked over to Raven who was in a deep recharge. Slowly I lowered myself onto the bed without waking him. I threw my arm around him in relief. 'Thank prime I didn't lose him too." I thought drifting into recharge.

* * *

Blackness everywhere, Inaudible slow whispers. It was the dream again. They were everywhere, but who? I looked around as the voices stopped. Then I was paralyzed as humans say. incapable of moving there was a whisper in my ear, a name. I was able to look again,and no one was there. A breath down my neck made me turn. The smell of petrol and oil lingered. Then there was a silhouette against the pitch black. It to was black. I didn't see it I just knew it was there. Then a finger ran across the lettering on my left door, "Underground Racer". The simple phrase became clear. All those whispers kept calling it in slow motion. Just to clarify the feature of mine. Then another, single whisper.  
"Rising Sun." the voice Threatened.

Raven lied there still in recharge, the room smelled of burning copper. The computer over heated again, I forgot it on. I rose to my feet and headed to a barrel. Feeling low on brake fluid I took a few sips from the tube. It was just oil. Taking a sip from the oil container I tasted the brake fluid. Intaking as much as I could until I felt sufficiently refilled. Swapping the labels back to correct barrels I turned. At the other side of the room was a figure shadowed by the dark. It's red optics fixed on Raven Instantly my neons went black.  
"Raven..." I said.  
The figure stood at the left side by the garage door. Raven still recharging to the right.  
"Raven." I called a bit louder.  
He shifted but still in recharge. I looked back to the figure, optics on me. It was then I remembered I only had a half mask on. Removing my current one I replaced it with my full head mask, all without looking away from the figure. It was then my processor came fully online. I remembered the cannon, it would offline the bot. I reached to the cannon with my foot. Then the other bot drew it's own cannon, a real cannon... With real shells...  
"Damn." I whispered.  
The other bot motioned me to come to him. I started slowly stepping. He put his hand out, motioned me to turn around. Doing so I turned and backed up to him. The frozen hand clenched onto my only diamond plated shoulder pad, denting it. He then opened the garage and pushed me out. I kept looking away as instructed, it was still night time. The hand returned to my right shoulder. This time denting it directly. I was forced to walk a mile, just to enter a dark ally. There he turned me and pressed my back against the wall, it was Plague.  
"?" he called out  
I swapped to Japanese. I reanalyzed to hear he called me worthless.  
"Does it matter to you?" I asked him.  
He started forcing his chest into mine.  
"Yes, very much. The way you watched me drift. The way your neons changed, let me give you purpose." he growled. His voice would put even megatron's to shame.  
"mhhh, g-get off of me." I said as my neons turned dark pink. I loved the attention, craved the feeling of him pressing against me,  
"Oh, no. I could never do such a thing..." he said staring into my optics. "That would be disrespectful." he said  
Plague then grabbed me by the bottom of the mask. He forced my head to the side. The connections in my neck were at the limit.  
"Ahh, Uhh... Ohh." I whimpered in a state between pleasure and pain. My spike pressurized against my pelvic armor. I had to power down my codpiece to keep it from opening and exposing my spike.  
"Just like that, a kinky one huh?" he asked.  
He then grabbed my pelvic armor, hard. He then nipped at exposed wires.  
"Stop." I managed to whimper out.  
"Oh, how I'd love to Frag you!" he moaned  
He then pressed me harder against the wall. His body fully against mine. The force alone was making my processors to lock up. But the thought of it being a Decepticon, it forced me to think twice.  
"Just, p-please!" I yelled pulling him even harder against me. Thats when I got a clear view...  
Behind him was his team mates. I looked up to see Backfeed grinning deviously.  
"Hello..." he chuckled  
"Damn it!" Plague growled letting me go.  
At the thought of being trapped for real I started over clocking unknowingly. They had me. That's when they started to mock me.  
"Aww look, he can't get away!" Kamikaze teased.  
"I'm going to make you pay for my damages, slowly and painfully." Feedback said pulling me up by my mask.  
My neons were stuck at orange, I was flailing in mid air. That is until the mask gave way. The left side was ripped off causing me to fall to the cold, damp ground. Landing on my chest first I was incapable of moving for an instant. As I tried to get up D191T4L SW49 stepped on my back, this was just painful!  
"Hmm, I guess you won't be getting out of this." he said pulling a cable from his back. He directly connected to the port on my back.  
"Hey, Swag Fag... That's where your kind of wrong..." I mumbled in pain.  
As he tried accessing my codes all his firewalls were automatically disabled. As mine were manually forced on. I back fed a Trojan virus through his cable into him. He fell to the ground and started glitching, then he fell offline. Ripping the cable from my back I stood up. The others did not care.  
"Look at his face!" Kamikaze yelled  
"You sure your not a Decepticon? Your as ugly as the fallen himself!" Backfeed laughed.  
"The fallen? No, Try Megatron!" D191T4L SW49 said finally rebooting.  
I powered down my receivers so I heard nothing. All this was driving me mad. I grabbed my mask back and locked it into place again. There behavior was childish as humans would say... Like "high school drama". Looking up I saw that Kamikaze was missing, and Plague was irritated. Ignoring it I started searching my files for music. Finding 6Foot 7Foot I sat down and shut my optics down. For an entire minute I was undisturbed. Then I was pulled up, I pushed them away. I then was smacked across the face. Instantly the black tint fell from my neons, Blood red it illuminated the walls. All functions shutting down my music even swapped by itself... My album labeled "Mind Fuck" started... First song was Cut Throat by Figure. Song setting mood it forced me even farther. Body armor expanding I became taller. I was "Growing". Then the armor became thicker. When finished I looked at them. Three feet taller I looked down upon them. Nothing but rage powered my systems. They all gawked, dumbfounded. I followed instinct. grabbing Backfeed by the face I threw him at the others. They all fell down. All except for Plague. He just stepped away. Looking at them all on the ground I felt satisfied. I then changed back.  
"That's new..." I whispered confused.  
"What the Frag!?" I heard plague over the others getting up.  
"Don't worry, You and I can resume later!" I said. I then transformed and raced to Raven.

* * *

When I arrived I ran through the garage door. Kamikaze stood there, connected to raven. Running in I ripped the cable directly out of the 240's back.  
"Bitch!" I yelled as he started glitching. Connecting directly into his head, I did the quickest and most effective execution I could. I over clocked him to 500Thz. Immediately he overloaded. Hearing a zap I disconnected. He was fried. I then picked raven up. Connecting to him I started forcing him into a reboot. At the same time I grabbed the machine gun and holstered a huge sword on my back. Holding raven to my left side I started running, his feet dragged heavily. Looking around I saw different bots jumping building to building. I then dove into a parking garage with raven. Sitting there for one minute he finally came online.  
"Where am I?" he asked  
"Fuck that, take this!" I said handing him a machine gun. "Follow me!" I said transforming to car mode.  
We drove to the top of the garage. As we stepped onto the roof we changed and looked around. All the Decepticons circled the building, now heavily armed.  
"Frag." Raven mumbled.  
I then saw Kamikaze.  
"I fried that Fucker!" I yelled.  
Kamikaze looked up to us. He kneeled down and raised a projectile to his shoulder.  
"No, No he does not!" I said seeing a cannon appear from his back.  
"Parkour?" raven asked.  
Instantly we ran. Time was slowing down, my processors working overtime. As we jumped from the garage to the side of a taller building the garage blew up, we heated as we were hit by the fire. Then we jumped down to another building. Running along the rooftops we were doomed. I jumped down to the road and became my car format again. I then started blasting down the road as Raven struggled to keep up. The Decepticons were missing. Looking ahead was all clear. Then the crx pulled up beside me from out of nowhere. Forcing me to turn.  
"Raven take the lead!" I said "Somethings going to go down."  
I slowed down as Raven passed me. But obsidian swerved to see past me.  
"Huh?" I thought.  
Just then he fired a missile. Time was at a standstill. My spark instantly sunk. Raven was mid transformation trying to dodge it when it struck him. That's when I noticed he was never dodging it. His optics burning into mine. misery in his expression. My neons turned blue as flames engulfed Raven.  
"NOOOO!" I yelled in agony.  
He was looking at me for the last time... Not dodging. The realization hit me like a wall. I started transforming and shove Obsidian into a building. I had to get to my raven, MY Raven. The only family I've ever had. My, Raven. My feet dug into the pavement slowing me fast. When I stopped I looked around. My raven, was everywhere. The air was warm and smelled of death lingered, time still frozen. I dropped to my knees. Lying in the road was his head, still in pain. Looking at me. "Why didn't you save me? Look at me, why couldn't you?" I picked up the head, cradling it in my hands I raised it directly to my face. I looked him right in the optics.  
"Im sorry I failed you." I said knowing it was useless. "And I, I love you... I'm sorry I never said it before, brother. I love you. But, I failed you."  
I just sat there frozen. Devastated, why couldn't it have been me? I heard many vehicles pull up. 'Maybe. just maybe, I really am useless...' I thought  
"Backfeed, do as you wish." Obsidian laughed.  
I did not care any more, what was to fight for? Revenge? It would not fix this, It never would. Even if it helped.  
Everyone but Backfeed left. I detected his ping approaching. He placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"My existance, it really doesn't matter now, does it?" I asked  
"Do you think I care?" he snarled "I'm only here to kill you." he said.  
I pulled the sword off my back and handed it to him.  
"You'd be granting me a wish." I said now understanding depression.  
All the war I saw, none of it compared to this. It just couldn't!  
"It's not that easy." he laughed  
"Oh, okay." I said looking back at Raven's head.  
I swore for a second that the optics changed...  
"LISTEN TO ME!" the Nissan yelled.  
Turning to him a saw a huge black GMC truck behind him.  
"Who is that?" I asked.  
Back feed turned to see the bot. Instantly he swung the sword. The other bot just dodged it and knocked the sword away. He forced a cannon to backfeed's face.  
"Should I kill him quickly?" the bot asked.  
I looked to Raven.  
"I don't care, I just need him back!" I cried out  
Back feed kicked the bot's feet out from under him. Pulling a sword he swung down again. The GMC moved out of the way right on time. The sword stuck into the road. The truck body slammed Backfeed, He pulled the sword free and swung at the Gmc again. This time scraping the back of the bot. The bot punched the Nissan right in the face. When trying to fire a shot right there his arm was knocked away making him shoot into the air. The punch messed Backfeed up for he could no longer swing as good. Constantly missing... He then kicked the bot into the side of a building. The black truck then shot Backfeed in the core. Now with a hole in his chest Backfeed looked the gmc in the optics.  
"You will pay for this!" he yelled going offline.  
The GMC looked at me.  
"Okay Rising Sun, that's that." he said  
"By the way, I'm ironhide." he then said like a badass.  
"I'm ohm." I mumbled.  
"Look kid, we need to get out of here. Get your hacking equipment and other items. We need to go." he said.  
I nodded sadly. At that we drove to my warehouse.

* * *

When we arrived I was sad to even enter the building, it was so saddening. I grabbed the computer along with the weapons from my miniature armory. I also grabbed all of Raven's personal belongings. Transforming to a car he placed everything inside my limited trunk space and in the cockpit. He planted a small time bomb and drove out with me. After that he said he had a surprise. We slowly drove down the depressed roads. The sun just started claiming Japan, but no... We were going to be leaving the land of the Rising Sun.

(You really thought Plague and ohm were going to go at it... Without a warning? XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long... 10,129 words! XD SOOO MUCH FUN!

* * *

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own Transformers, the characters, or so yeah... Don't sue, This is non-profit and just to entertain others. All characters belong to respected owners. Especially mine, because if you use one of my OC's for profit without permission ... SHIT'S GOING DOWN! (Like that would ever happen.)

Visit ask0hm for reference sheets!

(Neon/optic color guide)  
Red- Anger  
Blue- Sad  
Green- Glitched / Hacking / Programing / Puzzled  
Yellow- Happy  
Orange- Embarrassed  
Pink- Lust  
Purple- Content  
Color + Tinted black- Fear & other  
Color + highlighted white- pleasure & other  
Black glow- Total soul consuming fear  
White- Total pleasure  
No light at all= Offline  
Brown- reboot.

* * *

_Rebel of The Rising Sun_

This chapter's warnings:  
-Language  
-Racism  
-Offensive remarks  
-FULL NSFW SEX SCENE!

Also... I confused Mecha with Mech, I found out Mech is an opposition to the government in transformers... Woops!

* * *

Chapter 3_ Useless... Fucking useless...

As we drove down the streets of a small village, I was STILL mourning the death of Raven. Blaming it on myself. The feeling of being alone was killing me. Trying to get my mind clear I studied the area. The sky's were orange as the sun was rising. The street was overrun with the smell of the sea. People that rose for work greeted us two unique vehicles with a wave, We honked back. We slowly drove through villages, Finally after a full day I lost patience.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked over our communication system.  
"You'll see in a minute!" he sighed  
"You said that an hour ago..." I sadly mumbled  
"Well, this time I mean it!" he exclaimed a bit more excited.  
He then took a turn onto a small path. It was littered with baseball sized rocks.  
"Ironhide." I said unsure  
"Yes?" he asked  
"I'm a bit too low profile. I might scrape!" I said humiliated  
"It will be okay." he assured me  
"Just please go slow." I begged  
We slowly drove up the path. All around us stood Pagoda and Cherry blossom trees.  
"Hey, Ironhide. This has to be an orchard! Did you know the Pagoda is a tree Buddhists plant around there temples?" I asked  
"I did not, and I'm busy debating with the medic at the moment. But I'd be happy to learn of it in a little bit." he groaned  
"Sorry."  
The path became narrow, but now it was just gravel. Slowly it began to become steep. My slick street tires just flung the gravel. struggling, I swapped to all wheel drive. After a bit of slipping, the path leveled out. It became a stretch of uneven dirt. The dirt looked like it had a bunch of two inch deep potholes. This made ms struggle with my three inch ride height. Every time I hit a hole my differentials dug into the dirt. Ironhide forgot about my issue and started going too fast.  
"Hey, Ironhide." I asked  
"Yes?" he asked  
"How did you know where I was." I asked innocently.  
"My and my team saw you at the construction sight. When we were informed you were a hacker with classified information we began to watch you closely." he said  
"You know about the ally?" I asked awkwardly.  
"I don't know if I should answer that." he said  
"Wait, that means you could have saved raven too." I said stopping  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... Him." he said turning around to face me.  
"You fucking could have!" I yelled  
"No, I was not even required to have helped you! All I was ordered to do, is to make sure they don't receive information from you." he said. "I could have let them kill you, or I could have killed you."  
"No you couldn't." I said "I'm neutral! Do you just go around killing neutrals?"  
He then approached me.  
"Your a hacker... A rebel! Using our information for fun. You probably don't even care what happens to it!" he accused me  
"Don't care? Of corse I do care! If I didn't I'd be dead, along with all of you. And this whole planet! I could have told them where you are all located! Do you have any idea how long I've been drifting between both sides? I've even been a spy for your side! Don't care? FUCK YOU! I know more about them then you!" I said passing him.  
"why not inform me? If you know so much." he said  
"Because, I don't care!" I said. "But I do know the government has been trying to get rid of you guys. Your even having trouble with some snobby ass wipe! He thinks they are here because of you guys." I said  
"How do you know that? That was a secure video call!" he yelled  
"Because, I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. "And have you lost your entire family in one second? Everyone you care about, because of the thoughtlessness of another? Are you forced to be totally alienated?"  
He then passed me.  
"No." he said in realization.  
As we continued on, the path led to a cliff side. To my driver side was a sheer drop to the ocean. To the left was a wall of dirt. I had the lead because ironhide had to watch his "Fat aft" as he said referring to the official name of where our valve was located. Slowly we descended the gravel path. Then the gravel stopped. Seeing an opportunity to relieve stress on the straight dirt path I happily sped up. I looked around, I was finally at sea level. There was the ocean to my right and grassy field to my left. Then I looked forward. There was a giant puddle of standing water. I tried to turn but my tires caught in the mud. Regretting everything I disabled my optics. Going straight into the puddle at 120 mph, the water was like a barrier. The liquid painfully slowed me. The water was cold, but at the rate in which I entered it burned. I was covered in mud and salt water.  
"Damn, I hope this doesn't mess my electronics up." I grunted.  
Still in all wheel drive I tried to get out as best I could. My street tires just flung the mud.  
"wish I could transform!" I yelled stressed.  
"Yeah. I bet you do." he said out of sight  
"Help! Please?" I asked mildly upset  
"But its so much fun seeing you struggle!" he answered smugly  
I then stopped trying, I decided it was his time he was wasting. I looked around carefully. cherry blossom trees swayed as the air blew, and the salty mist lingered. Slowly I felt my energy level finally depleted. Not having a full recharge for three days I complied, immediately I fell into recharge.

* * *

Darkness, just as before. But the voices now cried out a word. "Carbon". With the expression it held it caused me to look around. Nothing. They were being vague, it could just be another feature of mine. Or a warning... Then they called Rising sun again. Over and over, they sounded concerned. Then they were drowned out by a turbo engine, revving. Three times it revved. And then there was light.

* * *

I was in a dark room, the floor was gravel. Pipes ran along the walls and in the ceiling. The smell of cigarettes were tainting the air. I was watching my self, I was reliving a corrupt memory file... Past me sat at a metal desk, on the other side sat a Mecha. He was totally consumed in the void of darkness. Only way to know he was there was from the human sized cigarette burning, and the glow of his red optics. His feet were on the desk, his optics piercing into my past self's optics. Behind the past me was a garage door and another unclear Mecha. That's when the smoker talked.  
"Ohm, you have been great. But you have completed all tasks and have become well known. We can not keep you any longer."  
"No, Please! Let me stay! I need the income from races... Is there anything I can do? Please, I'll do anything!" I pleaded  
"Sorry... It's been a pleasure. Remove him!"  
The Mecha from behind me approached. I pushed him away and begged to stay again. That's when the Mecha slammed me head first into the wall. Once, Twice, Three times, Four, Five, Six... When he hit me for the tenth time I fell offline. Then the two looked at the real me.  
"You may go now, Ohm..."  
Then there was an explosion of steam in my face, and finally blackness.

* * *

"Underground Racer..." a voice whispered  
"Yes, but he's 'the rising sun' of underground racing." another voice whispered  
"How the Frag is that?" a third voice asked  
"It's the highest ranking of the Underground Racing mafia. When reaching highest rank you are kicked out of the mafia. Basically he rose from the ground, like the sun itself." the first said  
"Rose from the ground how?" the third said  
"I think he means he was in the underground racing, but as his rank rose so did he. Because the mafia is 'underground' or unheard of he became too good. In order to keep a maintainable amount of racers they need to remove old ones. The second highest is the rank 'Horizon'. He has passed the horizon becoming the rising sun... So he's no longer underground." the second voice explained  
"Oh, guess that makes sence." the third voice laughed.  
I finally powered my optics to see what seemed to be a medic and two others. I tried to move, but when I did sharp pain came from my bearings. I also could not speak.  
"Well good morning!" the medic said  
My neons where green as I slammed my hands onto the metal examination table I was on.  
"Don't move, you'll mess up your bearings." he said "I'm Ratchet, the medic as you've figured out..."  
"What's crakin'?" A Pontiac Solstice asked, "I'm Jazz."  
"Hello, I'm Prowl." A motorcycle based autobot greeted.  
The medic then enabled my vocalizer.  
"Hi, where am I?" I asked seeing white walls all around me.  
"The medical bay." Ratchet said feeling my armor.  
"I'm out!" Jazz said seeing Ratchet start the physical examination.  
"Bye, Jazz." I said trying to lift my head.  
Ratchet pushed my head down.  
"Keep still, I need to see how much damage you have accumulated." he said. "Besides for your bearings, just tell me if anything hurts."  
He started running his hands around the edges of my extremely limited armor, it only tickled. My neons changed purple. He then pressed on my armor. The feeling was quite pleasant, not at all enticing. Just comfortable. He then dug his finger under my armor, touching sensitive wires. Now that was enticing. My neons changed pink.  
"What purpose does that distracting neon serve?" he said digging under my armor even more.  
"Mmm, My mood." I said trying to calm myself.  
"Hmm, you must tell me what each color means." he said intrigued  
"Uhhh, maybe later." I said emberessed.  
He continued hitting sensitive wires. He then removed each peice knowing no debrie remained to cause damage. He then looked closely.  
"Why are your wires only exposed in such small quantity?" he pondered.  
He then touched the wires he could not reach before. It wasn't until he reached my core that pain occurred. He stroked the center wires, just above my pelvic armor. The intense pain caused me to arch my back and pull my arms and leg in a bit.  
"F-Fuck!" I yelled in pain.  
I then laid flat again.  
"Well that's strange." ratchet said. "Prowl, look at this!"  
Prowl walked to the table. He then focused his optics on my core's wires.  
"Prime, how could that happen?" prowl asked.  
"What?!" I asked  
"All your wires under the first layer are snagged on your frame. They are pinching and stripping." he said concerned. "what happened?"  
"A lot, A lot has happened." I said sad.  
"Tell me, I'd like to know how this occurred." The medic asked  
"When I was a sparkling, I watched the wars from the sidelines. Sometimes they found me. Punched me, kicked me... Raped me." I said Humiliated.  
"Who?" Prowl asked  
"The Decepticons."  
"How long has this been?" he asked  
"A century and ninety orbits." I said "But the most recent was only Twenty orbits ago." I confessed  
"Usually bots don't stop complaining about stuff like this." Prowl said referring to the wires.  
"The pain stopped a century ago." I sighed.  
"Well this will hurt a bit." Ratchet apologized reaching in.  
He started freeing wires. The pain was unbearable I started thrashing about. The feeling was as if he was ripping my internals out. Or even butchering my wiring harness.  
"Prowl, get me medical restraints." he said. "I don't want to have to replace his bearings."  
Securing my arms and legs they continued. When I tried to move the cuffs tightened. Each time the pressure increased I would moan over the pain. Ratchet kept looking at me, I could tell it made him uncomfortable. I deactivated my vocalizer just to scream the pleasure in my processors. The sensation was not frightening, I did not feel trapped. Instead I received pleasure. My neons burned pink, cooling system dumping air from just under my doors. The heat warmed my frame and the table under me.  
"All done with that." Ratchet said looking terrified. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine..." I said  
"Ok then... Now..." he mumbled  
He then reached to my pelvic armor. Feeling the pressure inside I was worried. When he tried to pull it open I deactivated it.  
"No..." I begged lustfully  
"I'm sorry, I have to do a full inspection." he said  
"No!" I cried out  
"Prowl, I'm going to need to override his systems. Do you know the common coding range for japaneese? I lost mine..." he asked  
"Sure, here they are." he said sending them.  
Ratchet pulled his medical cord from his chest and connected it to my back port. He then started hacking into me.  
"His coding is nothing like this range." Ratchet said  
"I recoded." I apologized circulating air fast.  
"Frag, now I need to run a full code generator." he said enraged.  
"No, please... No, no." I begged  
"Then let me in." he said ready to painfully hack into me.  
"Fine!" I said reactivating my codpiece  
As he opened it he turned away, he was obviously surprised.  
"Dear Primus." he laughed it off. "I'm sorry, earlier I thought you were in pain. Seems I should have tried to scan for your emotion."  
"I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I should have told you." I said  
"No need to be sorry, no harm done." he laughed looking at prowl. "At least that's one less thing I need to do." he said relieved.  
After that he then checked my "aft" armor and valve. Finally he asked for me to remove my mask.  
"No, that's never coming off!" I said offended  
"Not again..." he said connecting to me.  
"Stop! Your not taking my mask off!" I warned him.  
"Why not?" he asked  
"I- Just no." I begged  
He then began the painful hacking proscess. My insides started burning up. Wires felt overheated as they surged.  
"NO! STOP! PLEASE, Don't do it..." I begged.  
Then feeling my mask unlock I cut power from my port. I then locked my mask back on. Ratchet fell to his knees glitching. Prowl had to disconnect him. After hour long minutes Ratchet finally stood.  
"What did you do?" he asked  
"I'm sorry, but I said no."  
"What did you do?!" he started yelling  
Feeling guilty I started malfunctioning. Windshield washer fluid leaked from my optics under the mask, slowly flooding it. And my vocalizer started to become static.  
"I'm so sorry! I really am, I'm sorry." I said glowing a dark blue. "please don't hurt me."  
Ratchet then backed away.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should not have yelled." he said seeing the fluid leak from the seams of my mask.  
He then pulled prowl aside. I boosted my receivers to hear what they were saying.  
"He did not just recode. He made a personal code. I thought they were millions of unneeded digits. The first thousand digits unlocked him." Ratchet said concerned  
"What does that mean?" Prowl asked.  
"He has complete control, Not a single safe override." ratchet mumbled "Remember the report of him changing, and we thought it was a prank? It could be true!"  
"I'm gone!" prowl said walking out of the infirmary. "Contact me if problems occur."  
Ratchet just growled in annoyance.  
"What can I do to make you open up?" he asked.  
"Don't have those cameras on, don't talk about me behind my back. Oh, and don't share what you see." I warned him.  
"Fine." he said shutting observation cameras down.  
Feeling none were on I unlocked my mask.  
"Don't judge me." I begged him, "Don't mock me like others... Its why I never give this privilege to others."  
"I won't" he said removing the mask.  
He kept a strait face as he inspected my optics.  
"You must have incredible graphic quality and resolution." he said to me  
He then inspected my fume censors and vocalizer.  
"Okay, now... Look happy." he said  
I changed my neons to yellow.  
"No, I mean adjust your face's components." he said  
"I, can't..." I said nearly malfunctioning again.  
"Oh, I see." he said. "before I clean and lube your bearings I'm going to run a full scan for hidden damage and glitches."  
"Okay..." I said depressed

* * *

After an hour of constant scanning, cleaning, and lubricating he slipped a spacer in my core's wires and replaced my armor.  
"Your good to go, but I want you back later to asses your cooling issue and to do an internal inspection." he said unbinding me. "if you want to help clean up while waiting for Ironhide then feel free." he said starting to sweep the floor.  
I put away tools and the restraints while waiting.  
"Why is Ironhide so mean?" I asked  
"What do you mean?" ratchet laughed  
"Instead of letting them kill me too, he saved me." I said nearly malfunctioning for the third time.  
"WHOA, WHAT?" Ratchet yelled dropping tools right onto the ground.  
"He could have saved raven instead, let me die. Or could have saved us both..." I said malfunctioning,"Or he could have left me to be with Raven... Dead."  
Ratchet just looked at me, surprised.  
"Have you lost all of your family? No... None of you know how I feel. He was all I had. Ironhide had the time to watch me get it on, but not to save my only family. You all have each other, I have no one. He even found me getting stuck in the mud amusing, he just left me in there!" I said starting to glitch.  
That's when Ironhide walked in.  
"It'll be okay." Ratchet said "I'll talk more about it with you later." he said glaring at Ironhide.  
"What did I do?" he asked  
"Later ill be having Prowl have a talk with you." Ratchet said to the GMC "Just take it easy. You have us now." he assured me.  
I walked to ironhide who looked confused.  
"I guess I'm going to show you around." he said upset.

* * *

We walked through the brightly lit white halls, slowly.  
"You missed my surprise." he said, "How can you recharge for a week!?" he asked  
"I don't care." I mumbled slowing my pace.  
I started my pandora app, going to Emo raidio. I regretted it, How to Save a Life by; The Fray started. I stopped dead in my tracks. Ironhide looked at me confused, saying something. I then played it through my sound system that was packed away in my legs.  
"Oh, Get over it." he said  
"Frag you." I said transforming.  
Blasting through the hallways I passed Rachet. He looked cross seeing me running from Ironhide.  
"Come back!" Rachet yelled  
I just kept running. I rounded another corner and another. Then there was a hole in the ground. Transforming back I tried to stop. I just slid into the hole. Falling three levels I slammed into the ground. I was then tangled in a pile of wires. Unable to move I sat there panicking. I was over clocking as my prosessors shut down.  
"HELP!" I yelled tugging at the wires tangling even further, "Help... Please!".  
I heard footsteps running toward me, as he rounded the corner, I saw it was Jazz.  
"Aww, That's not cool!" he said looking at me. "What the Frag happen?"  
I tugged frantically at the wires, optics lubricating. My spark stung in agony as my processors told me to get free.  
"Ironhide, help out. Please now, no wait help now!" I yelled overheating.  
"Hey, calm it! Ur' gunnu' warp a coil, or somethin'." He warned me.  
His way of seriously hacking words was getting to me. It was too cute, I had to have him talk to me more. He kept telling me how it was okay, he would get me out. He said he would give me the tour instead. That his training could be put off for a bit. His voice... So soothing.  
"No, it's okay. Go do training." I said, "I can find my way around. I just have to be away from ironhide." I assured him  
"What did he do?" he asked  
After informing him he apologized for my loss. He then told me it was going to be okay, as long as I didn't do anything stupid. He then told me to go to the elevator and wait. So I did. Walking through the hallways drove me insane. All white, no contrast or color. My feet slapped the concrete floor lightly with every step. When I rounded the corner I nearly shut down. There stood a silver mech at my height, he wielded two swords. He looked intimidating. I slowly stepped back around the corner out of view.  
"Where are you going?" the mecha asked me  
"Sorry, your just... Intimidating." I said peeking around the corner to look at him. I was still shaky.  
"Come here... I won't harm you." he assured me  
Still skeptical I slowly approached him, trembling.  
"Are you Ohm?" he asked, knowing it was.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't really think a random mecha besides myself would be wondering..." I thought aloud.  
"True, True." He laughed "I'm the one to be giving you the tour. And afterwards everyone will be gathering to meet you. Excluding Optimus and a few others."  
"Wait, Optimus prime?" I asked amazed  
"Yeah, umm... Were trying to get him back..." he said mildly bothered  
"What happened?" I asked  
"I'll tell you later." he said, "Let's get started the tour." he said still a bit upset. He then took me into the elevator and pressed a button.  
"By the way, I'm Sideswipe. And welcome to America!" he chuckled  
"Wait what?"

* * *

After being showed the important spots like Optimus' office, Refilling station, lavatory, and training area I was being lead to the second to last stop. Sideswipe was not as scary as I thought. Still intimidating I watched what I said. We then walked into a room. There were hoses and wires and nozzles and so on.  
"Since ratchet pretty much cleaned your protoform and armor we need to clean your car form." he said  
"Your kidding me right? I'm going to stay under this thing?" I asked  
"It won't hurt you." he started to laugh. "It's only going to wash you."  
"How?"  
"With soap, water jets, air driers, and brush oscillators." he said "But because the oscillators are usually used on protoforms and larger vehicle forms. you might have to drive up to them, if your too small. And if you feel comfortable enough you can even wash your protoform. Of corse I will look away if you do..."  
"Im used to a water hose and a sponge..." I said walking to the machine  
"You'll be fine!" he said "But if you do wash your protoform you have to take all armor off. It will rip it off if you don't."  
"Okay." I said turning to car form.  
I drove up onto the grates and Sideswipe started it. I started to panic when the thing began rinsing me. The heavy mud ran off of me and fell through the grates. It even sprayed my from underneath... That was a bit violating. Then multiple colors of foam sprayed over me. It was soothing, even tickled as it slowly ran down my form. Then the brushes startered, I nearly left the machine right then.  
"Keep calm, this will feel good! I promise!" Sideswipe called out over the machine.  
Then the brushes hit me, it was like a massage. First the sides from back to front and back again. I was happy to be trying this! Thats when the top one started... It was way too close. When it began cleaning the feeling was intense, enticing. My neons went pink.  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
"Ooooh, yes!" I moaned out in pleasure  
"Okay, just checking." he said calm  
"You where right, this feels really good!" I said impressed.  
"Told you!" he said  
Then the jets hit me for the second time, cleaning the soap off. Now rinsed the driers kicked in. The warm air was very comfortable, especially on my underside. When it was over I transformed back to my normal form and walked back to Sideswipe.  
"Umm, Sideswipe." I said  
"Yea?" he asked  
"Do you know where Raven is?" I asked remembering he was missing  
"Who?" he asked  
"Oh, umm... My brother..." I said  
"I didn't know there was anyone else was here. No one said anything." he said  
"Well, he is... But he isn't." I said upset.  
"Oh, you'd have to check with prowl about that." Sideswipe said "I'll show you your room now."

* * *

We walked quickly through the hallways. That's when Sideswipe was approached by a big fellow, I just stayed out of sight. The two of them kept looking at each other. Even I knew this was about more then I should know. I felt like I was intruding, knowing they were in a "heated" conversation. Either mad at each other, or planning a game of "Hide and Seek" so to say... After ten minutes he walked off never even seeing me.  
"Here we are." Sideswipe said opening the sliding door to my room. Inside all my belongings lied on the bed. But right there on the center of the bed lied a balled up blanket. I walked over and half unwrapping it. "Prowl doesn't need to know about this"  
"What is it?" Sideswipe asked.  
"Oh, nothing." I said wrapping the object back up  
"Alright, well make yourself at home... You can stay as long as you want or need." he assured me  
"Oh, Sideswipe... Is there a camera in here? I just want to know so I'm not so paranoid. You know? I just dont want the chance of people taking my stuff." I asked a bit unsure.  
"Yes, all rooms have cameras. But the lavatory does not, just saying. You would not want to give Red Alert a short circuit!" he laughed  
"Oh, Uhh. No, I would never..." I said upset  
"It's okay kid, everyone does that... Its okay, I was joking!" he laughed "Remember, conference area at 21:00."  
With that he walked out. I then studied the room, next to the door was a huge rounded rectangle window that came from above my codpiece to a few feet over my head. Under it was a metal desk with a huge chair. Other then that there was a massive bed. Big enough for the prime himself, Maybe bigger! There really was nothing else. Taking the time I put my items away. All my paper documents went in the desk, the computer went on top with the Tv. My nerdy Dragonball series, Naruto, Bleach, And Regular show collectables and DVDs were displayed on the one way window's ledge. then came the worst part. My home theater system. Stressing out, I decided to get comfortable. I stripped to my protoform keeping only my mask, valve cover, and codpiece. Then I laid down, 'The fuck does the theater and computer plug in?' I thought upset. Then I remembered.  
"where the Frag is Raven's belongings?"  
That's when an unknown bot requested chat via com link. Opening my communication system I accepted.  
"Try prowl." the voice said then leaving chat.  
"Quit staring at my aft!" I shouted to the security officer, then i started putting my armor back on.  
Opening the door I saw it was 19:28. Feeling confident I could find prowl's office or private quarters I became the CR-X and started cruising. Quietly I played Headstrong by; Trapt. Down each hall looked exactly the same. 'How do others remember the layout?!' I mentally yelled speeding up. A full hundred miles an hour I blasted through the halls. That's when I saw the door. "Prowl - SIC" a sign read. When I went to knock I heard a slam. Boosting my receivers I listened.  
"Ratchet! I swear I don't know whet your talking about!" I heard prowl yell  
"Come on, he is a shy bot. Younger then any of us. He was humiliated when I had to inspect his interface. And you were staring at his spike! You make all my patients uncomfortable. For now on, I don't want you in the Med bay unless your injured!" he yelled "I know your lonely but frag!"  
Not being able to hear anymore of this I drove to the end of the hall, i then started my first bass song and maxed the volume. It was Make it Burn Dem by;Skrillex. I drove up pretty normal speed until at the door. I stopped the song and transformed, I knocked and stepped back.  
"Come in."  
When I opened the door I saw a nice room. Red carpet, a window on three walls, a huge steel desk, grey walls, a couple chairs, and a huge overflowing cork board on the fourth wall.  
"Hi Ohm, have a seat." Ratchet said offering the chair next to him.  
"Thank you." I politely responded sitting.  
"What brings you here?" prowl asked  
"The missing items." I replied a little nervous  
"Oh yes, the weapons and Decepticon items." he said scanning me with his optics  
"That's it." I said a little unsure now  
"I am happy to sign the weapons over. But can you explain the Decepticon property?" he said a little suspicious.  
"Sir, You see..." I managed before starting to glitch. My neons turned green as I became a wreck. "My, My..." I managed before an icon to defragment and scan my systems popped up with a heat warning. "Dear prime..."  
The two of them looked at me awkwardly as my cooling systems dumped heat from my back.  
"It's okay, I got this." Ratchet told me.  
"Don't yell at him, please." I said sending a copy of what I heard.  
"Oh, I wont." Ratchet said knowing what I meant.  
Ratchet told Prowl about how Iron let my Raven die. Prowl was then much more understanding.  
"I was just worried. But can you tell me what's on the electronics?" Prowl asked  
"Well the Cyberpowerpc laptop has all my modification VLogs on it along with schematics and so on. Everything I need to modify, repair, and restore myself. The Acer aspire5335 has Raven's VLogs, mods, schematics, and so on. And the three Alienware M11Xs I don't know. I never hacked them." I said  
"Just wondering. What's on the one in your room?" Prowl wondered  
"Prowl!" Ratchet snapped  
"It's ok. It has movies, games, music, art, backups, and hacking software." I said.  
"That brings me to my final question. Would you like to do some hacking for us?" prowl asked.  
"I'm not joining your side." I firmly stated.  
"Not required, just need assistance with the JDM Troopers." Prowl said. "In return, the one that killed your brother." prowl bargained.  
"Fine, have a lockup for him? I'm not going to kill him... Not right away." I laughed hysterically.  
The two of them just backed away.  
"I take that as a yes, just send me an idea of what info you need. Oh and can I have help with my computer? I need to plug it in and set up the Internet."  
"After the meeting, it's time." Ratchet said  
"Frag!"

* * *

"How many people do I have to expect?"  
"A few." Prowl said walking into the room of autobots.  
Standing outside the door I refused to look in. Ratchet stood with his hand on my shoulder.  
"I cant be in front of more then four people, I get nervous." I said turning orange.  
"You'll be fine, Ill be right with you." He said patting my back  
"What do I have to do?" I asked  
"Get to know them, answer some questions." he said  
"Is Optimus here?" I asked  
"He is not." he said "He won't be for a while."  
"Okay. Please help me if I deactivate my optics." I said  
"Don't, they want to know you." he said  
"Okay."  
"Come on in here!" I heard prowl call for me  
"Primes!" I yipped walking in.  
Nine people other then Prowl, Jazz, Rachet, Iron, and Sides. But seeing ironhide made my neon dark red. Then I saw everyone again. I reverted to dark orange.  
"This is Ohm." Prowl announced in front of the seated Autobots.  
I silently waved. With all eyes on me I started heating up.  
"It will be okay, I'm here." Ratchet whispered into my receiver.  
"As a few of you know Ohm has had a pretty ruff time. He will be staying here for now on. Keep in mind he is neutral." Prowl said calm, "So, get to know him. Ohm, would you properly like to introduce yourself?"  
Slowly I walked to the center of the room. My spark sunk low, surging energy. My entire frame vibrated.  
"Hi, My name is Ohm. Recently I lost my only family, my brother. For a while I..." I said.  
At that my cooling systems kicked in. I deactivated my optics and hid my mask. Everyone gasped, low whispers circulated the room.  
"Its okay. Go on." Ratchet said placing his hand on my shoulder.  
"For a little while, I may be a bit jumpy. I'm not great with an audience. And I'm extremely nervous. The only bot I really knew was Raven. And I've had many bad experiences with Decepticons. So if I seem a bit depressed, please don't come near. I don't want to annoy you Autobots. And i dont want my energy field corrupting yours. Also the reason my cooling came on is because... I am really into modifying and upgrading myself. With all I learned I've never really learned cooling systems. So its humiliating, please don't mock me because of it." I explained. I activated my optics to see everyone watching. "Any questions?"  
At that everyone's hand shot up.  
"Prime."  
I looked around and picked the hand highest in the air.  
"You there, the army truck." I called  
"Hello, I'm Hound. What sorts of modifications have you?" he asked.  
"Well, I recoded myself to start. It was painful, but in return that simple hack lead to me being able to control all of me manually. No overrides or restrictions. I can't be hacked unless I give permission. Which is pretty ironic... And I can shut down anything I want to or need to. That lead to my upgraded proscessors, data drives, hard drives, memory, and so on. I can even overclock. The two known downfalls are, even if I underclock I can overheat from a little surprise. And if ever restrained or trapped my processor locks down telling me to overclock and get away at all costs. Usually I overheat and shutdown." I explained  
Then hands went up again. I called on the white one.  
"Greetings, I'm Wheeljack. I'm a Lancia Stratos Turbo. You have been cycling colors. Why?" he asked  
"To show mood. I cant express it physically or any other way."  
Then more.  
"Hi, I'm Red Alert." the red and white bot said looking over the room. "Why don't you remove your mask?"  
"Because, I don't feel comfortable." I responded dragging my foot across the floor. "I feel like my face is offensive. It does not reflect who I am. It even scares me."  
Then more hands.  
"Hello, I'm Bluestreak." the blue 93' Z28 Camaro started. "Have you ever been friendly to a Decepticon? Have any connections?"  
I just stared at him.  
"I'm neutral, so yes. And I really don't want to get into that one... Serious, you'll all think I'm insane. Next question."  
"Hi, I'm bulkhead. Do you have any friends in Japan? What is it like over there?"  
"Well, I did have a friend. Not anymore. But the first time going into the city was magic. You see so many people, so many electronics! All the lights and sounds. With all those people you never know exactly what you will see. And in the rural areas I love to drive the gravel roads lined with cherry blossom trees. To detect the smell of the ocean, watch the sun rise and set. I love the fields and cliffs. In fact me and Ironhide passed a spot that reminded me of my favorite spot. And the racing over there is also incredible, drifting is the best! So is the high octain fuel. I can't wait to go back..." I responded  
Then most of the hands went down. All except for... Blurr...  
"Oh primes, it's him!" I whispered to ratchet  
"Who Blurr? What about him?"  
"He's the reason I got into modifying... I want to be like him, I got my hardware specs nearly identical. I'm just a little slower!" I squeed  
"HelloMyNameIsBlurr IWantedToKnowIfYouWantedToGoRacingBecauseNoOneElse WantsTo." the Maserati MC12 Blurted out in one second flat.  
"Yes!" I said barely able to understand him.  
"I'll be waiting." he managed at a normal pace.  
"If anyone else has a question at a later point in time, just ask!" I said stepping away. Then Prowl walked back in.  
"Blurr, Ratchet, Sideswipe, First Aid, and Cliffjumper may be dismissed. All others must remain for a mission update." he said as I walked out.  
I saw Blurr leaning against a wall. As I approached he started walking. I followed  
"I request to stop by my quarters real quick. I require a weapon, you never know!" He forced himself to talk slowly.  
"Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked  
"Optimus'office." he said fast again  
"I'll be there."  
I transformed and started Rooftops by;LostProphets, full volume I tore down the hallways to my room. Turning every corner I quickly found my room. It was a simple Right, Right, Left, Right, Left. I walked in to see a bot in there.  
"Ratchet?" I asked  
I caught him hacking my computer.  
"Oh, I thought you and Blurr were out racing." he said  
"Why are you hacking my computer?" I asked  
"I need your specs! I need to find out what I'm going to be dealing with... I have yet to see internals and to figure out your cooling." he said  
"I can just give them to you... Before you are implanted with a nasty Trojan." I said  
He quickly disconnected from the computer.  
"No trying to change me though. I've done so much to get these specs. And I promised Raven I would finish the job one day..." I scolded him. "How am I to trust you now? Your hacking my computer!"  
"I did not want to bother you and Blurr. He's your inspiration, in fact he's flattered by it." Ratchet said  
"Sure, here they are." I said forwarding a copy of my specs and schematics.  
"This may be weird, but can I have Raven's too?" Ratchet asked holding Raven in his hand.  
Quickly I snatched him from ratchet. I then inspected the head. "I'll keep my promises".  
"Yea, just leave him alone. Please." I said  
"No problem." He said.  
Putting Raven away I grabbed my katana and a plasma pistol.  
"Oh, and computer password is Plague..." I said. "Just if you want a visual schematic. Just don't go snooping through our private files and hack files." I warned  
"I won't." Ratchet said  
"Goodbye." I cooed to Ratched  
"Goodbye." he mumbled

* * *

I waited at Optimus's office for only seconds, then Blurr pulled up.  
"CanYouGiveMeAHandAtFindingMyDataPadsOptimusTook!? IWasSupposedToGetThemBackToday!" Blurr asked  
"Any cameras in this hall?"  
He shook his head no.  
"I'll hack it open, I'm not going in. I don't want to get in trouble..." I said  
"Affirmative."  
I looked around, no one. Then my fingers let tons of universal wires out. I slid the wires into the maintenance connecter. In two seconds I had it opened.  
"Have fun, I'll be at the elevator." I said

* * *

It took Blurr ten minutes to get to the elevator. The blue Maserati hauled aft down the hallway. Without a word he transformed and slid on the back of his feet pointing his finger out. Finger pressing the button perfectly.  
"Show off." I said  
The elevator opened and Blurr pressed for the highest up, ground floor.  
"So this place is underground?" I asked  
"YesHiddenInPlaneSight." he blurted out.  
"Where?"  
"AGhostTownInTexas."  
"Oh, I thought your base was in Washington."  
"CouldNotStandDouche. AndOffDutyAndHiddenAutobotsNeedAPlaceToStayWithout Government. Would you want to be in the middle of that? I don't. SoIStayHere" he said in multiple speeds.  
"True, I wouldn't. Oh and let's keep a private communication channel open incase we split up." I said  
"Affirmative."  
When the elevator opened we were in an old garage. The ceiling and walls had holes. It was really rundown. We slowly walked out. Freezing and dry air hit me. It was dark and quiet. Really was a ghost town. A tiny dirt road lined with collapsing wood houses and saloons. Slowly we drove to the road. It lead out to the empty interstate. I slowly followed Blurr down to the interstate. He quickly started speeding off. I did the same. I knew I could not keep up, but still wanted to have fun. The road was smooth and wide. Perfectly straight! The air was dark and still. Polluted with the sound of a juicy inline-4 and a maniac V-12. Blurr was a Countertenor, with every shift came a chirp and flames. I was a baritone. Even in high RPMs. Flames spewed from my exhaust with every shift along with a "Choo Choo" from my twin turbos. My supercharger screamed a soprano as I pushed myself harder. The two of us flew down the road at 213+ Mph. I was actually neck to neck with Blurr. He then picked up to 230.  
"YouSurpriseMe! KeepingUp!" he said  
"Well, I try. But I'd never change to a different car. I love the CR-X too much." I said  
"Good,EveryoneNeedsSomethingToLoveAboutThemsef. IWouldNotWamtYouToChange, YouLookGoodLikeThat!" He said as fast as he drove.  
"Thank you. You know your the first to say you'd want me to stay the same." I cooed nearly Malfunctioning out of joy "I Really love how fast you talk. No one else can ever do that, it's your quirk to keep. I hope you never slow down, not unless you want to." I responded  
"ThankYouSoMuch!" he blurted out  
'He is fucking flirting!' I thought  
In the distance I saw two headlights.  
"Blurr, how often do civilians come through?"  
"Never."  
"I'll be back, keep a receiver on your com link." I said  
"AffermativeBeCareful." he cautioned.  
I took a turn off and shut my club music off. I slowed to Fifty and started to follow the car.  
"If I don't check in in an hour get the others." I said to Blurr  
"Affirmative." Blurr said once again  
At that I muted my com link and sped up. The vehicle was a quarter mile off. It was blue and had a tall bulky shape. One name passed through my head. But suddenly the car was gone. Stopping I transformed. Nothing in sight. Thats when I looked around thinking the worst. I walked over to the side of the road. I was kicked onto my chest. Laying in the field a body lied onto of mine. The chest forced into my back. I was then picked up. The Mecha slammed me into a boulder. Now facing my attacker I was surprised.  
"Plague? How did you find me?" I asked  
"Followed the Autobots." he said starting to nip my neck's few exposed wires.  
"Ohhhhh. W-Why."?  
"We never finished what we started." he said  
"Mmmm, Cheeky fragger!" I moaned as Plague licked at my neck.  
"Remove your mask, show me your face." he Demanded  
"No, it's ugly." I protested  
"No, it's manly." he said scratching at my mask.  
"Plague, I'm out here with an autobot! What if your team finds you?" I asked  
"They won't. I told them I was coming down here for a drifting competition." he said  
"Fine." I said unlocking my mask.  
He quickly ripped the mask off. My spark was powering furiously. He then kissed my vocalizer, meaningfully.  
"Oh..." I moaned  
"You like that?" he asked teasing me with his tong.  
"Y-Yes!"  
He then forced my head up and to the left, to the limits. He nipped at my wires and brackets. I felt my spike growing, pressurizing against my codpeice.  
"Plague..." I moaned  
"That's right, say my name."  
He then let me down.  
"Aww."  
He then forced me to the ground and lied on top of me. He kissed me wildly. He then lowered his mouth to my receiver.  
"How far should we go?" he asked  
"Your call, just take it easy."  
"Yes, Ohm." he breathed heavily. "Open your codpiece."  
instantly my codpiece slid open, the pain of being held in was relieved. He did the same. The feeling of his huge spike made me want him more. He kept kissing me and licking around my vocalizer.  
"I love you! I love you! Please, I need you!" he moaned.  
"Mmmh, Uhhh. I-I need you too." I whispered "I need you more then ever. I don't care what you do, I need you! I love you!" I yelled out.  
Giving in I let my aft plating open. My valve on full display, dripping lube. Plague moved down and started licking around my valve.  
"F-Fucking tease!" I laughed  
That's when a finger slid into me.  
"Aww, yeah... Ohh." I moaned "I love you, I love you. I need you! Don't leave me for long when you leave. I want to be yours." I moaned Lustfully.  
Then another finger was added, slowly he stretched my valve. He then pumped his fingers slowly. I started heating up.  
"Yes, yes... yes! Oh prime yes!" I called out  
"Aren't you just a dirty little slut? Yes, your my little slut!." he started whispering.  
He added a third finger.  
"Who's my slut?" he asked.  
"Me, Me! Always me! No, No one else. Your mine! I need you, Your mine! I'm yours." I said hypnotized "Frag me! Fuck me! Fuck me like a bitch, I need it."  
Then Plague pulled his fingers out.  
"No, no... Please! No... Now, please!" I called  
Plague put his fingers to my fume detectors.  
"Smell that? Smells good huh? Yeah, your a great treat. Yes, and your all mine!" he whispered he then licked the lube from his fingers and replaced his fingers into my valve.  
He pumped slowly. He then took my spike into his mouth. Slowly sliding it in. Slowly until it was all in.  
"Oh, prime! Oh I love you Plague... I love you... PLAGUE!" I yelled at a first power surge hit me.  
Then an overheating icon displayed. Plague kept working, pumping his fingers in an out. Watching my valve stretch over his fingers. Stretching for the first time in orbits. Lube dripped to the ground. He bobbed his head slowly pumping my spike deep into his throat. The pressure built up more and more. And another power surge hit me.  
"AHHHH! PLAGUE! Oh, AHHHH! Plague, Ohh." I moaned  
Then came the overload. My valve clenched Plague's fingers firm. The pressure that had built up had been released. The purple glowing cyberteoanian transmission fluid flowed out. Quickly. Energy bolts jumped from me to him. I was overheated... Out of energy. I fell offline. The overload was so intense everything had to be reset. After a full ten minutes of rebooting and defragging I was online. I was in plague's arms. He was kissing me gently.  
"I-I love you. I'm yours, no one else's." I said  
"I love you too. And when your stretched properly you get the real thing." Plague said hugging me tight  
"That was my first overload in forever! I'm glad you were able to make me overload. I overheat every time." I said  
"I'll do anything for you." he said  
"OHMOHMOHM! WhereAreYouAreYouOkay? Please respond!" I heard Blurr yelling into my communications.  
"Yes Blurr, im fine. I'll be right there. Sorry for worrying you. My communications glitched." I lied  
"Hurry!" he finished  
"I have to go... I'm sorry! I love you." I said to plague  
"I have to get back to Japan. I'll be back soon. I love you too ohm." plague said  
"Don't tell the location!" I warned  
"Never." he said  
"And next time I might have better cooling, that means we can go longer." I laughed evil.  
"Already anxious!" Plague said kissing me  
"Love you, goodbye." I said feeling loved  
"Love you too, goodbye."  
As he walked away I could tell he was not the person I ran from before the ally, not the person recorded on files. He was not a hardcore uncaring killing machine day in and day out. When he walked away there was a shine in his optics... As if he was now a reborn Mecha...  
"He really does love me..."

* * *

Walking slowly I was covered in transmission fluid and lubricants. Also my valve ached for having been stretched so big for the first time in a while. Transforming I had no fluids on my car form. Quickly I sped up, like a jet plane. Air rushed pass catching in my undersides. Doing two hundred I took an onramp. The empty highway was darker and far more quiet now... Driving back to base I went faster. The sky filled with clouds, rain collected on the road. The feeling of water droplets running across my body was nothing compared to plague. But then the scream of an insane V-12 ripped through the air. Looking back I saw the blue Maserati, dominating. Quickly he pulled up.  
"OhPrimeIWasWorried!" he yelled  
"Sorry, guess I just need a nice defrag..." I bluffed  
"LetsGetBack!" Blurr huffed in relief  
"Agreed." I said "I need to wash myself..." I growled  
"What Happened?" Blurr asked  
"Decepticon. It was passing through, I tried to follow but lost him. Then transforming I fell."  
We pulled up to the garage to see Ironhide furiously pass us, he came so close to hitting me I spun out avoiding him.  
"What a jerk!" I mumbled  
"Usually he's a nice guy..." Blurr said at a semi-fast pace.  
"He hates me. It's because I yelled at him for not saving my brother." I mumbled upset  
"YouTwoJustNeedToGetToKnowEachOther!" he cheered pressing the button  
We both entered and then the elevator began it's decent. When Blurr and I got off we said our goodbyes. Immediately I drove to the wash. The hallways were empty but filled with quiet elevator music. To avoid annoying anyone I started my music directly into my receives so no noise was heard by others. I peeked into the wash room to see ratchet getting washed. Deciding to avoid him for as long as possible I drove to the lavatory and went into the showers. Luckily it was empty. I then transformed and started the water, quickly I rinsed and removed all my armor. In my protoform I scrubbed and rinsed multiple times.  
"Prime I hope this smell goes away." I mumbled to myself.  
I finished cleaning myself and armor. I then walked over to the benches and dried off. I spent a little time on my feet. I cleaned inside all the creases as best as I could. Then swapped to my other foot. Finished cleaning my feet I stood and started replacing my dry armor. Finished, I sat down. I scratched under my fume censor.  
"Frag!" I yelled in realization. "I forgot my mask..."  
Then I heard the door. Two Autobots walked in.  
"I swear, that Ohm bot is testing us!" I heard a voice say  
"How is that?" I heard Prowl ask  
"He won't show his face! And he has a huge energy field of depression. So every time I feel like going up to ask him to remove his mask I lose confidence." the voice yelled stressed.  
Quickly I hid in a supply closet and deactivated my neon. That in itself was a job and a half.  
"But yeah, how bad can it be? Not manny of us look so great our selves... You say get to know him. We are, but we want to get to know his face... Not his mask." the voice said upset  
"Red Alert, I'm sure he'll come around. It's only been a few hours and your stressing! Besides, it's not required he let us know all about him." Prowl replied laughing almost.  
I then heard them enter the showers. Knowing they would not see me I transformed and drove out. Quickly I went down the hallways. That's when I nearly hit First Aid.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I said almost like Blurr.  
"It's quite alright. But I do recommend you walk instead of drive." he said with his optics in a Data pad.  
"I can't right now... No mask, lost it." I said upset about it.  
"That's okay. You don't need your mask." he assured me  
"Trust me, I do..." I told him  
"If you say so... Just be careful." he said  
"I will." I said continuing into my room. Once in I transformed and kept my face covered with my hand. I found my half mask an snapped it on. Half my vocalizer was showing, it was better then nothing. I then sat at my computer. I logged in and checked recently opened. Ratchet only entered "Schematics" and "Specs". Relieved I shut it down and stood up. Last thing I had to do was see ratchet. I then walked out. I looked in a mirror to see this was the half mask with a window for my JDM emblem. Slowly I walked to the Med bay. First Aid was there.  
"Is ratchet here?" I asked  
"He'll be back in a minute." Aid replied. "You can sit if you'd like." he said pointing to a chair.  
"Thank you!"  
I sat down and searched my files to pass the time. I had really nothing, then again I was without a side. Feeling bored still I searched YouTube. Opening popular tabs I found myself watching Miley Cirus's We can't stop.  
"Oh prime, this is like a bad human porno you want to click off of!" I laughed sending the link to First Aid.  
"Oh prime... Your right, Prime..." was all he could say. "Oh my prime, LOOK AT THIS PARODY!" he laughed.  
A link popped up. Opening it I was disturbed... It was a person cutting a censor box off there crotch.  
"ShanedawsonTV? Oh, that's the guy with Shanaynay!" I laughed  
"Prime! They woman is creepy!" Aid said disgusted  
"I think that's a man..." I said "But I could be wrong... Humans all look alike..." I mumbled  
"I'm just going to close that down now..." he said returning to his task.  
"Yeah, good idea." I said closing out.  
"Okay, I'm back." Ratchet said walking in  
"Where have you been?" I asked curious  
"Umm, the wash." he said  
"You where there an hour ago when I got back... You were drying off." I said  
"I had to go back, accident involving an energon cube and bulkhead..."  
"Oh, okay." I said  
"So, it said in your... VLog that you wanted liquid cooling?" ratchet asked.  
With that First aid looked at me weird, and Red Alert peeked in looking like I was crazy.  
"What? I wanted to be different! It's a human development never utilized in cybertronians! I wanted to be the Lab Rat, so to say."  
"Do you know how damaging that could be?" First Aid asked as if I did not know.  
"Yes, I could be deactivated... I'll take the risk." I said. "I don't have much to live for right now."  
"You always have something to live for, don't make me have to do psychologic evaluations." Ratchet warned  
"Well, you already know my life's story." I laughed  
"Hmph." Ratchet grunted "Lay down so I can map out an idea."  
He scanned me fully, multiple times. He then turned me over and repeated. He then laid me on my back again.  
"Okay, I'm going to run it in background. So for now I still want to see your hardware. I need to check the installation skills used."  
At that I unlocked my head's components. He could now open me up and look. He pulled off all external coverings and internal covers. Then he kept poking around inside. He then removed the panels on my face to check mounts and wires.  
"First Aid better not be looking at my face." I said with my optics in a forced shutoff.  
"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I don't even see why you wear the mask." he said  
"I feel like I offend others!" I yelled.  
Ratchet then removed wires from my vocalizer. He kept moving components to see. Deeper in. Then he reconnected and re assembled my head.  
"How did you manage to do all this on your own? And so well?" the two medics asked  
They still had my vocalizer disconnected. So I tapped on it.  
"Oh, sorry." ratchet said reconnecting.  
"I helped the Autobots a lot in war. I learned much! Just not cooling." I said  
"There's another reason to live. You can be a medic!" Ratchet offered  
"No, I don't want to mess anyone up..." I said  
"You wouldn't... Did you see the work you did?!" Red Alert defended.  
"Yes, but I'm a better hacker!" I said. "Don't forget my backup systems in my core."  
"You did not have that listed!" Ratchet said confused  
"Yeah, I never added that in." I admitted  
Ratchet started opening my "Brest" area. He then started looking around.  
"You have a surprisingly healthy spark, in fact as healthy as mine!" Ratchet said staring into my chest.  
"I don't know if that's good or bad for my age." I said  
"Impressive, extremely impressive! Healthier then required." he said "It supplies more power then other bots of your frame size could, or should." he said  
"Other bots would burn up and deactivate with this much load on them!" Red alert.  
"I'm not full tilt." I said  
"Well, go full tilt. I want to record diagnostics." he said connecting to the hidden port on my back.  
I went to my full 20THZ processor power draw and held it.  
"That's the same as Blurr. You where right when you said you were based off of Blurr." Ratchet laughed  
I then over clocked all of me.  
"Woah, easy now... Don't overheat yourself." Ratchet said.  
"Blurr is walking in... In 3, 2, 1." I mumbled  
"HelloHowAreYouGuysDoing?" Blurr babbled walking in  
"Prime..." Ratchet and First Aid mumbled.  
"What?" Blurr asked looking in my chest.  
"I'll send live diagnostics." Ratchet said  
Blurr's optics lit up bright.  
"PrimeThatIsIntense!"  
"Yes, it is." Ratchet said moving deeper into my chest.  
He then inspected all my backup system's components.  
"Okay, your all good." Ratchet said, "I just need to figure out cooling."  
"Did you check communication glitches?" blur asked at a normal pace  
"No, why?" he asked  
"Earlier I could not contact him. HeSaidHeGlitched!" Blurr said speed talking again.  
"I will right now." he said  
'FUCK!' I thought  
After two nervous minutes he disconnected.  
"I scanned five times... No glitches." Ratchet said  
The three of them looked at me.  
"How long was this glitch?" Ratchet asked  
"An hour!" Blurr said upset  
Then ratchet glared at me. Seeing him upset an me made my spark surge. I was on the verge of shutting down.  
"So, why did you lie? Why were you unresponsive for an hour?" Ratchet asked  
I stood up and backed up toward the door, still looking at them. The door locked down. The tree of them were closing in on me. I looked around to see where I could go. No where. I then fell to my aft covering my mask.  
"Useless... Fucking useless." I mumbled, "I'm done for."

* * *

So sorry again, it took quite a while... BUT IT WAS FUN! im not doing this for any reason then I LOVE IT! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time - N31K0


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Non-profit**.** I do not own Finale by; Madeon, nor do I own Kryptonite by; Three Doors Down.** ANY AND ALL LEGAL CLAIMS WILL BE IGNORED. THE USE OF LYRICS WILL ONLY ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO LISTEN AND / OR BUY THE SONG.**

This chapter's warnings;  
-Kinks & Fettish  
-Language (Obviously)  
-Racism  
-Offensive Remarks

**Chapter 4_ Time slows down, and so do I**

* * *

Author's side note- You know that moment, when everyone is against you? You feel alienated, Alone? I've been feeling it... I hope none of you do. **I love you, ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

"Ohm, this is serious. We need to know." Ratchet said calming himself  
"Please! We need to know... Was it a deception?" Aid asked  
"He said there was one." Blurr said slow  
"Ohm who was it!?" Aid started yelling  
"Aid, calm down. This is not like you. If you yell he will lock himself." Ratchet scolded Aid,"Ohm..."  
He was now next to me. I kept my mask buried in my legs, my legs were pulled to my chest. I could feel his slow air cycle.  
"Ohm, please... Are we in danger?"  
I peeked from my legs.  
"No..." I said slowly full of static.  
"Who was it?" Ratchet asked  
It took me full minute to calm myself to give a response.  
"You know about the ally?" I asked  
"How you changed?"  
"No, the other thing." I snapped  
"All we were told is you bulked up and kicked aft." ratchet said  
"That fucker..." I cried burying my mask back into my legs.  
"Whats wrong? Was something not reported?"  
"I don't know if I should answer that." I said glitching up, "Who reported? Who spied on me that day?"  
Ratchet then sat next to me.  
"Ironhide was the only one until after the report of you changing. Seeing more danger He, Blurr, and Cliffjumper were then spying." he said.  
"I'm going to hack Ironhide in his sleep. I'm going to change his vocalizer frequency, and then make him act like a slut!" I yelled in pain. My spark started stinging.  
"Ohm, what happened?" Ratchet asked  
"I'LL KILL HIM!" I said slamming my fist into the ground.  
There was a huge crumbling sound followed by the sound of tumbling rocks. I looked to see a hole in the concrete floor.  
"I'm so sorry..." I said pulling my legs back to my chest. "Please don't hurt me... Please."  
"Ohm, come here." Ratchet said pulling me in for a hug.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, you did not mean to... Your upset. We need to know why." Ratchet said  
I just continued hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder.  
"Your like a parent I've always wished I had..." I said quietly  
"I am? Me?" he said with surprise  
"Yeah..." I said releasing him, "I guess I can tell you... But if I do, I feel as if I will be sentenced to deactivation... Or that he will be hurt, I can't let that happen... He actually likes everything about me... Even my face, I can't see how though."  
"Exactly what are you getting at? I really hope Its not what I assume." Ratchet questioned  
"It probably is.."  
"So, you love a decepticon?" he asked amused  
"It's not funny, and it's not fake..."  
"And you know how?" Ratchet asked concerned, "This will bear negative effects on your health if your wrong. Also he is the enemy..."  
"You know what, your right..."  
"Huh? No denial?" he gawked  
"No, your right... If you were in my place... I'm neutral, no one is my enemy! Take raven for example. He could have killed or raped me as other deceptions would do. I was immobile the first time we met. He helped me get to know the planet, gave me a home, his support, and never pressured me to pick a side. He was a decepticon."  
"Ok, how do you know your deception isn't different."  
"Good question, I don't... But I believe he isn't going to hurt me." I defended  
"Is that so?" First aid asked  
"Yes..."  
"HowDoYouKnow?" Blurr asked worried  
"Well, the first time I saw him near his base. They were ordered to capture or kill me. I never saw him chase me. Then in the ally. He actually took me there by cannon point. He then disarmed himself. And, well... Nevermind. But he was mad when his team arrived, he walked away. And a couple hours ago, when he walked away. He seemed different then the other times... I could see it in his optics! I swear!" I explained  
"How did he seem to you?" Ratchet asked  
"Happy... He seemed happy." I said sending a photo from my memory.  
"And how does this explain anything?" ratchet asked  
"He is described as a Merciless, Enraged, unstoppable killing machine. He was always mad... He knows no difference between natural death and murder! His own team has logged several outbursts ending with others killed. Sometimes for just looking at him. This time he looks different." I mumbled  
"Still, Plague is unpredictable... I order you to stay away from him." Ratchet demanded  
I just glared at him. He shrugged it off and told me to sit down. He went to talk to prowl. The other two kept the room locked down. They had to keep watch on me. 'This is why I'll never be an Autobot'...  
I laid on the metal table and deactivated my optics and went through my music. Fall for you by; secondhand serenade. The music blasting straight into my receivers. I laid there, just taking in the words. All of them. it was beautiful, made me wish Plague or Raven was here. But both was impossible. I felt depressed once again, alone. Then Finale by; Madeon came on... Then THE verses started. The verses that always made my spark surge.  
"Your last chance, your last summer... Your last dance, to beat to your own drummer. Go out fighting! Go out young! A flash of lightning, clips the sun. Your last chance, your last summer... Your last dance, to beat to your own drummer. Go out fighting! Go out young! A flash of lightning, clips the sun. Brace yourself, brace yourself... Brace your self, Brace yourself! Brace yourself for the ground tonight!"  
The verses pumped me up... I felt better. Then when I was tapped on the shoulder. Surprised I accidentally let the final verse blast through my sound system. I then stopped my music and activated my optics.  
"Prowl would like to talk to you." Ratchet said in a slightly irritated tone.  
"Yes. Well, ohm... Because he is deception I have reasons to believe he is going to give away our location. If he is seen again he will be deactivated."  
"NO!" I yelled angered  
"Yes, and you are being charged with obstruction of justice and treason." he said  
"WHAT?" I yelled  
"Prowl, that's a bit harsh... He found us!" Ratchet complained  
"He would have passed if Ohm had not engaged." Prowl argued. "You are now being seen as a threat to us... You are under arrest..."  
Instantly I jumped away. Landing at the other side of the large room.  
"No, you don't get it!" I yelled  
"Halt!" prowl said charging at me.  
I barely made it out of his way as he attempted to tackle me. I then ran to the other side of the room. I stood over the hole in the floor that I had created minutes earlier. I looked at ratchet who was horrified.  
"I forgive you, remember this. The better live is 3 doors down. Superman's weakness is Kryptonite! V2-3!" I told him.  
Jumping up I then kicked my feet into the floor. I fell down a floor into a hallway. Transforming I drove as fast as possible. Prowl was racing after me.  
"Halt, Deadly force will be utilized if required!" he yelled  
The motorcycle was persistent. As I approached the elevator I heard a blast. Instantly I dodged, but then he sprayed his machine guns. Bullets were flying everywhere. Most missed, but ten hit me. Multiple times in my rear window, my left taillight, my mirror, three times in my right taillight, and once on my Honda badge. Blistering pain surged through me as the cybertronian bullets punctured my body. Diving into the opening elevator I saw Ironhide. I shoved him out and shut the door. I then smashed the ground button three times.  
"FRAG!" I yelled. "I thought he used thrown weapons like cutting disks!"  
Then the elevator shut down.  
"Damn it!" I yelled.  
I looked around the white box. At the top was a fire hatch. The elevator started going down again.  
"Oh my prime!" I yelled.  
Quickly I ripped the hatch open. I jumped up onto the roof of the lift. There was a wide ladder. Quickly I started climbing it. When I reached the top I saw prowl in the elevator.  
"HALT!" he yelled. He then jumped halfway up the elevator shaft!  
I punched the emergency open button of the elevator door, It opened quickly. I dove out and transformed, quickly I raced to the interstate. I then scanned com frequencies for plague. None... I slowed down and turned to the onramp. The slick road caused me to drift down the ramp. I then sped up on the straight. I saw no one.  
"Was it really that easy?" I though. Out of nowhere I saw prowl approach. He started shooting again... Hitting my sunroof.  
"Fuck no!" I yelled slamming on the breaks.  
I came to a stop.  
"Transform and relieve yourself of all weapons." he warned me.  
I then did exactly that.  
"Now, turn around with your hands behind your back." he demanded.  
"Make me..." I dared him  
He then approached me slowly. Feeling confident I overclocked. Viewing all options I saw the best. 'He's never going to forgive me...' I thought. He then grabbed my hands and bound them.  
"Surprise bitch..." I mumbled  
I blasted a loud 60HZ bass line. He quickly froze up.  
"S-Stop..." he demanded trying to pull me back to base.  
I simply turned up the volume.  
"I can see, you can't resist yourself prowl. Your so easy to overload..." I mumbled into his receiver. "I even have a theory of why you want to kill my lover. Your lonely, you want someone for yourself." I teased  
"Mhhh." he moaned as I came closer.  
The bass line caused vibrations between us. Extremely pleasurable...  
"Your selfish! Picking on the only one you can? The only one you can harass with no consequence." I scolded him turning my volume up further.  
"S-Stop! Now!" Prowl yelled shaking.  
"No..." I whispered.  
Prowl then screamed out in extacy. Transfluid ran from his codpiece down his legs.  
"Oops... You cant take me back there like that... Such a mess!" I said victorious  
"Frag you!" he yelled  
"Let's cut a deal... Drop the charges and leave Plague alone..."  
"No..." he said firmly  
"Oh no, seems like a copy of this file found its way to my outgoing folder... Aww and it's forwarding to The auto bots..." I said  
"Don't!" he yelled  
"Confirm the deal." I said  
"No!"  
"Oh, look at this! How did this frequency get in my memory?" I asked  
"What?! Who's?" he asked  
"The decepticons... Oh look! Both Obsidian and Megatron!" I laughed  
"Bluff!" he yelled  
"Looky Looky!" I said sending live feed  
"No!" he pleaded  
"Oh shit! I said confirming  
"Fine deal! Cancel it!" he yelled  
I canceled immediately.  
"I did, now remember that... Don't even think about voiding our contract..." I said  
"I won't! I'll release you! You can stay! Just help me clean up!" he pleaded  
He unbound me. Now free, I decided to tease him a bit.  
"Follow me..." I said

* * *

After walking into the desert I started grabbing sand and smothering the fluids. After removing all external fluids he thanked me.  
"I'm not done... You might have a bit collected in your codpiece and interface..." I said  
"Wha... Huh?"  
"You would not want to leak trans fluid when walking into base." I said  
"But..." he said  
"Go over there and clean it out." I said  
"Oh, okay..." he said walking away  
'HE FUCKING THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO CLEAN IT FOR HIM!' I thought amused  
"Okay... Lets go..." he mumbled.  
We drove down the highway at a normal pace. I took the time to enjoy the scene. The roads had collected puddles of freezing water. Mist sprayed my sides and underside enticingly. The sky was black and filled with millions of stars. With no lights anywhere it was so dark you could see it all. The air cold and refreshing and the sounds of our engines was soothing.  
"You see, I love this... A calm quiet drive. Sometimes this is better then racing or pumping up the bass." I said  
"Mhm." prowl grumbled  
"Prowl, I was right... Wasn't I?" I asked  
"About?"  
"You being selfish, lonely..." I said  
"Sadly..." he said  
"I can help you with that..." I said  
"But I just tried arresting you and shot you over ten times..."  
"Yes, and you owe me... And you owe me for cleaning you up... But now you will owe me one more..." I said  
"FRAG, I don't know if it will be worth it." he said  
"It will. I might already have an idea of who to ask." I said  
"Who?" he asked  
"Well, what are you into?  
"Huh?" he asked  
"Kinks, fetishes, qualities, everything. I need to know what you like." I said  
"Well... I'm into the whole bondage thing... And the feeling of a bigger bot on top of me. Also I love when they tell me how they feel." he said  
"Is that all? Thats all pretty common for smaller frames. Besides for that last one..."  
"Well, I also love to role play... But nothing extreme." he said  
"Oh..." I said intrigued  
"Is that bad?" he asked  
"No... Sounds fun..." I laughed "And I have two people in mind. but one of them I know is possible."  
"Who?" he asked  
"Well, Hound. Seeing his public files I see that he is a possible match. He is bigger and can be open minded." I said "But I think I'll try to get and know him before trying to hook you two up."  
"Who is the other?" Prowl asked  
"I'll ask you this... Who is the one autobot I have yet to know where he is." I asked  
"Oh..." he said "Well, I'm just going to say quite a few people are deploying tomorrow so I'd advise you to visit ratchet again today to tell him your injured."  
"What happened to Optimus?" I asked  
"He, Was deactivated... By his own brother..." he said  
I stopped dead in the road.  
"Ohm..."  
I just sat there... I was overcome with a feeling of shock and agony...  
"Ohm..."  
It was the thought of THE PRIME... the LAST PRIME, dead...  
"Go to base... I have something to take care of..." I told him  
"No, come to base! Your injured." he said  
"Hey, you owe me... This is one of three!" I said speeding to the offramp  
"Damn..." he mumbled.

* * *

I sped down the interstate. Roads began to crack, pebbles everywhere! The sky was a deep orange as the sun began to rise. 'Not nearly as beautiful as when in japan' I thought. Searching through old contacts I found nothing. Not a single old friend from cybertron could be reached from here! Needing a bit of stress relief I looked on my gps. Finding a drag strip I decided that would be fitting. But first I had to work out a hologram. Feeling low on energy I pulled off the road. The dip of the concrete transferring to the dirt near slammed into my differentials! Shaking the scare off I slowed down, I was groggy as frag... Looking around the sparse dry and tall vegetation I saw a little trail, It was sandy. I pulled into the spot, just big enough to fit me! I was astonished at the view, I store in awe. A crystal clear body of water. In the middle stood a pagoda tree! The area was surrounded by tall yellowed grass. On the other side was a hand made cave, boulders were carefully placed. On each side it dipped off to a rocky shore covered in sand. The area had a calm and completing energy.  
"Beautiful!" I mumbled taking a mental snapshot.  
I saved the memory into the "Public" folder. It was too beautiful to keep to myself. Bots on each side could relive what I saw... The organic smell of the grass, the feel of the breeze. And the feeling of the aura. They would think and feel the way I did. I saved the coordinates, I would send a ping to everyone... Decepticon and Autobot, an invite. When I woke up of corse. Letting the energy carry me away, my systems relieved themselves of duty. Slowly I powered down. I saved my receivers and optics for last. As vision faded and sound faded so did I. "Goodnight, my Ohm."

* * *

'Am, am I awake? Where am I?' I questioned. I was laying on a pile of rocks. I sat up. It was a forest, a thick oak forest. The pile of boulders I was on blocked a dirt road. It ran along side a cliff. The smell of energon was overwhelming, through the mist on the ground I saw the dark pink substance. Following the trail with my optics I figured where it was from. My leg was missing, in fact it looked as if it was mauled off. I fell flat on my back, I was stuck in the middle of a forest... Then a damage icon popped up on my HUD. Other then missing the leg, minor damages to my head's internals, and low energon I was fine.  
"Ohm!" a baritone voice echoed through the forest.  
I looked around frightened, the voice was utterly familliar.  
"OHM!" a different voice yelled behind me.  
No one was there...  
Then my name was coming from everywhere. It panicked me, so many voices! Then there was a movement in a bush twenty feet from me. Then there was an ice cold blade running against my neck.  
"Ohm..." the voice whispered in my receiver.  
Fluids sprayed everywhere, the metal in my neck bent and separated. The feeling indescribable. Brightness was stained with the face...

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHK!"  
Instantly I awoke, the noise scared me out of my mind. I looked to see a crow flying away, 'Damn bird'. The scene was still beautiful, but... I looked around carefully. 'Where the frag did the cave go'? I slowly backed out, I felt like a new Mecha! A scared, shy, jumpy, confused Mecha. Not feeling as cocky about sending out the ping I thought it through. I decided to send the coordinate ping when farther away. I turned to the stretch of road, empty... I crawled over the small dip of the asphalt and took off slowly. Then over it I sped up to eighty. Everything was the same as before... I checked the time,'Ten minutes? I recharged for only ten minutes?' I pondered in disbelief. I nearly ran myself off the road, a Subaru B4 2.0 GT blasted past. The car was entirely too loud! I actually had to reset my glitched receivers.  
"Arriving at destination in, one mile..." the gps instructed  
The road trip was boring. Nothing eventful happened the whole way.  
"Turn now."  
I slowed down and turned into the drag strip's entrance. The Subaru was there. Then the Subaru drove forward. I then remembered I forgot to create a hologram. I pulled up to the station, but the guy just told me to follow the Subaru.  
"The fragging pit?" I asked my self  
Slowly I followed the Subaru. The lot had four rows or racers ready. Cars ranging every hue and color possible. All types of brands! Slowly I turned into a spot next to the Subaru.  
"You should not be so arrogant as to not have a hologram here." the car whispered sending a chat request  
"I owe you, don't I?"  
"No, just remember next time before you go into recharge." he chuckled  
"How would you know that?" I asked  
"I would not want to miss the opportunity to race the rising sun! I only have until 21:00 until I am needed again!"  
"Yeah, I really don't like creepers..." I said  
"That's just fine, maybe you like him better." the Subaru said.  
At that a Datsun pulled up next to me. Diamond plating on metallic black. 'Fuck!'  
"Don't look so worried... I'm off duty! I would not want to spoil my vacation by reporting seeing you!" Kamikaze laughed. "Besides, you are a fine driver."  
"Yeah?" I asked upset  
"Yes, megaton." he laughed  
"FRAG YOU, okay? I'm not wasting my time on you!" I yelled through my com link. "Oh, and have a nice time." I said to the Subaru.  
I disconnected and pulled out. Making my way to the gate I saw Plague. Quickly I turned onto the road and sped off.  
"Fucking liar! They could have found us, killed me... They could have captured me!" I yelled in rage  
I pulled to the side of the road angry. I pulled up ratchet's frequency and selected connect. My request was sent.  
"Ohm, glad your okay! Prowl told me he dropped charges, and he would leave your mate be. How did you ever manage that?" he asked  
"No time, Kamikaze is here. I fear that his 'Vacation' is going to be cut short knowing my current location..." I managed before glitching up in agitation. "I just wanted to wish you all luck on your mission. I'll be waiting for you..." I said  
"No, Ohm!" he managed before I disconnected.  
I drove back to the spot I fell asleep at earlier, I saw there was another car in the spot. I drove past and continued down the path. That's when I had a severe processor crash. I went blind randomly. I stopped exactly where I was. When my vision came back, I was greeted with a nasty surprise. In front of me sad a red Nissan Skyline R34. It then transformed into it's normal self. The face, it was backfeed. I then stood up too.  
"As Plague and Kamikaze just started vacation I did too. They are trying to ignore you. However, I can't. I don't mind having a bit of fun on my vacation." he said  
"How are you still living?"  
"Plague is a mystery..." he laughed "Now, where were we?"  
"The part where you kindly let me go?" I asked the taller decepticon.  
"No, this is the part where I take you..." he growled  
"there are two situations that cross my mind... They are both revolting!" I replied  
I stepped backwards as he started to reach for me. I turned and started running. He followed keeping up with ease. Feeling desperate I transformed and started blasting through the dirt paths. The Con' did too. My spark felt weird, it was a new sensation. Feeling confident I kept going. He slowly backed off as I raced on. He was retreating. 'I can't go back to base... Not yet.' I thought 'how did he know where I was? There are no cameras out here! And this was too easy...' I turned back to the road and kept driving.

* * *

**Pov- Ratchet**  
"How could this happen? How did they find us? It makes no sense! Plague must have done it..." I yelled  
"Easy, Ohm is confident in plague... Maybe he did not tell?" Prowl suggested.  
"I don't know, I'm worried about the kid! He's just so young, so challenged... Do think? Never mind."  
"What is it? Tell me." Prowl probed for an answer  
"He told me, I was like a father he always wished the had. He meant it too. This kid says things the way he sees it." I said reliving the moment. "He showed me his face, trusting me not to tell others... He told me about his relationship. He was worried he or Plague would be in danger. He trusted me not to report it. But I did, do you think he hates me now?" I asked  
"Ratchet I have not seen you like this. Ever! But, I don't believe he hates you. I'd actually go far enough to say your the only Autobot he trusts fully."  
"Yeah, your right." I said  
"Well... I have to go see sideswipe now, you know where I'll be." he said walking away.  
I was now alone in the dark cold room. I felt so guilty, he would not be in the situation if I hadn't reported it. But then I remembered the message... "The better live is 3 doors down. Superman's weakness is Kryptonite! V2-3" It sounded sort of familiar.  
"Three doors down..." I pondered  
I then started a quick google search...  
"A band? Music?" I though looking around  
Then a part of the article caught my eye. "Albums; The better life." quickly I opened the song list for the album. There it was, Kryptonite...  
"The frag is V2-3?"  
Quickly I went over the backup I scanned from ohn hours earlier. Under music was the song, it had a clip of it under it labeled "Verse 2 and 3". I then started the clip. It had a catchy tune. Then the lyrics started.

"I watched the world float to the Dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something To do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then, As long as you'll be my friend at the end.  
If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might, Kryptonite."

The message was now obvious, he was not mad. It was touching he would use a song to tell me. But I felt guilty again. But better knowing all he cared about, was that I was still his friend.  
"Ratchet, you okay?" First aid asked  
When I turned he was shocked.  
"Are you malfunctioning? What's wrong?"  
"Remember the code Ohm told me? I figured it out..." I said through the happiness.  
I played the song aloud. First aid stood there with a small grin.  
"I guess he isn't mad..." First aid said  
"But he's in danger... Remember the ally incident? I pulled that from Ironhide... See the person here? In Ohm's back up there is a file with that person. This person is Kamikaze... From Ohm's backup I saw a file of him leveling a parking garage... Well, ohm contacted me... He's here in Texas..." I explained  
"So, where does that leave us?"  
"Well, we need to know who else is here. Also how they know where he was." I said feeling guilty again  
"I and the remaining will take care of it ratchet... Well get him safe. Just be safe on your mission."

* * *

**Pov- Ohm**  
Its been hours of driving, I've seen no one for hours. But I always hear another car... Following me. Its a deep loud moaning, every now and then I even heard a chain dragging on the ground. Every time I stopped the car disappeared. I was low power, out of fuel, and desperate. My spark stung. The area was dark. The road was cracked and covered with patches on discolored asphalt. And on each side was a amooth mountain side. With a dust storm picking up I decided to give up. I saw an old warehouse. Saying frag it, I just slid the huge loading dock's doors up and climbed in. The place was empty and dirty. The floor was tan and the walls were white, but they were covered in dirt and gunk. I did not care, I laid flat on my back in the huge place. I listened to the sound of damaging wind and sand hitting the exterior at high velocity. There was then a door sliding up slowly.  
"I don't care who you are, just get out of the storm... Well be here a while..." I grunted shutting my optics down.  
All I heard was feet on the floor. Powering back up I looked. It was a black Mecha with stealth stripes, aqua blue when you look at it from an angle and black from another...  
"Do you talk?" I asked looking at him.  
He shook his helm no...  
"Have a name?" I asked  
He pulled out a weird grip, it looked like a sword's grip without a blade. Suddenly a blue plasma machete styled blade formed. Bolts of blue electricity jumped from the blade to him every now and then. He started burning a name into the ground.  
"Voltage?" I asked  
He nodded.  
"I like that name. I'm ohm... So what, you going to kill me now?" I asked  
He powered down the sword and put it away. He shook his head no...  
"So your a deception, right?" I asked  
He nodded  
"Spy? If not then I would not believe it... You were driving me insane, thought I was glitching!"  
He shrugged and nodded his head yes.  
"The question is do you really want to be?" I asked  
He nodded.  
"Can I connect to you? I'd know what you were thinking... We could have a better conversation..." I said  
He connected to me first, I could feel what he felt. He was anxious and scared. I connected to him, he was shocked by my feelings. It was weird, I could not hear him but I knew what he thought.  
"Why Ohm sad?" he thought  
"My life..." I said  
"Difficulties?"  
"Well, yeah. I'm neutral but you guys want to kill me, and the Autobots want me to do there dirty work. On top of it I love someone I'm not supposed to, I was shot many times. And now I have people following me, Backfeed trying to kill me, a dead brother, and an Autobot who... Never mind, you'll think I'm crazy." I said  
"Inacurate assumption, resume..."  
"Well, you see... I've never really known my parents, and I'm still only two centurys old. It should not matter now but. He is like the father ive always dreamed of having, he over reacts when it comes to my safety... He is patient, listens, and wants me to be happy. I think I love him, but in a parent sparkling kind of way..." I said  
"Intriguing." Voltage thought  
"Question."  
"Response." voltage replied  
"Do all JDM troopers hate the real deceptions?" I asked  
"Yes, with acception of Obsidian." he thought  
His emotion was now sad...  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"Classified... You know soon enough."  
"I'm not going to let you take me..." I said. "But since you probably will have help by time I wake up I request one thing when you do take me..."  
"?" His thought was unreadable decepticon's code  
"Don't let Backfeed rape or kill me... Let him beat me up all he wants. I can take it, I always have. It's just I've been raped by hundreds of decepticons when I was a true sparkling... I can take it, but I don't what him to... If he gets the privacy for that he will kill me, and he is the only person I truly hate besides Obsidian" I said  
"Affirmative, Noted..."  
"Oh, and I won't be giving information..." I said. "You can't hack me... And you can't kill me to read my data. If I die I implode..." I told him  
"What?"  
"Non leathel... I was a spy, it just makes me implode so no information can be received..." I said  
"Weird..."  
"Tell me, why do you want to be a decepticon spy?"  
"Thrilling, easier decepticon then Autobot." he said  
"Why not be neutral? Play both sides? It is more thrill until your uninvolved with effing with the sides..." I said  
"Concidering for a century." he said  
"Really? Your patient... I could learn a thing or two." I said  
Then my EWS (Early Warning Systemy) started an alarm. My neons strobed red.  
"Tornato touch down, hundred ten mile an hour winds, hail, and extremely low temperatures..." I said  
"Confirmed?"  
"Yes... I say we just go into recharge... If I scene danger I'm forced to wake up. I'll get you, okay?"  
"Affirmative, Voltage recharge with Ohm."  
"Okay, let's disconnect..." I said  
"Negitive..." he said  
"What?" I asked confused  
"Voltage enjoy... Want to share dream."  
"You can dream too?" I asked  
"Affirmative." he said  
"Do all dream? No one speaks of dreams..." I said intrigued  
"No, Most do..." he said  
"Alright, well Goodnight." I said  
"Night."

* * *

Blackness. I stood alone. It was so dark, but I could finally tell where I was. It was the autobot's secret base I stayed at. It was strangely cold and humid. There in front of me was the door, Ratchet's door... I walked in slowly.  
"Hello?" I asked  
I slowly looked around the med bay, medical tools laid out... He was no where to be seen, the room was frightening when empty. I then walked into the back room, there was a mess of energon. It was spattered everywhere, and my spark drained empty... I fell to the floor. Ratchet was hunched against a wall, hole in his chest plating. I crawled to him, I could not speak... His face, angry. I felt only guilt and terror.  
"Ohm, this is not real!" I heard a voice. "Ohm!"  
It was voltage. Quickly I ran to him, hugging him.  
"Please don't let it be... Please, don't let it be..." I pleaded  
"It won't, your okay..." he mumbled  
"it's just getting worse! Its unfair!" I yelled.  
"It will be okay." he said  
"No, it won't! Some Mecha is planting these dreams... They are not mine!"  
"Yes, it will. You already know who is doing it... You just won't realize it on your own..." he said  
"Who?" I asked  
"I don't know, you know who though... When did these start?"  
"When I came near the samurais' bace... Back in japan." I said  
The dream faded away, it was just me and voltage.  
"Relive the memory..." he demanded  
There I was, recharging under the bridge. Booting up. Then Obsidian swung his head down, with that I was off racing through the ally.  
"No, I had the dream before this..."  
"I can fill in the blanks, I was watching from backfeed's security... I wasn't supposed to watch though..."  
Then I saw it from where I first pulled up, the angle was from the front. There I saw me fall into recharge... Minutes later obsidian was there, the others blocking the road... I then saw him attach a device to my underside...  
"What was that?" I asked  
"Wireless transmitter..."  
"But I would have been alerted!" I said  
"There is one way in which you would not... I don't know if you would like it or not."  
"What?"  
"He has an identical energy... Coding would never matter, no hacking needed. Using the device he sends whatever he wants through that and it transfers to you... It only boosts his energy field so he has to be close when doing so or else it won't boost enough."  
"What do you mean identical energy?" I asked  
"Well, I mean your his sibling."  
"WHAT!?" I yelled in shock  
"Yes... Coding can't change family ties...  
"But, he... He looks nothing like me..." I said still shocked  
"You two are night and day... You had the lower hand, but what he is bad at you are good at."  
"And vice versa?" I asked  
"indeed."  
It was too much to take, my parents really did leave me... There was a hole in my chest. An aching, burning hole...  
"No, he is not my brother... He just isn't..."  
"Yes, he is."  
"DAMN IT VOLTAGE, RAVEN IS MY BROTHER!"  
The hole in my chest grew bigger, more painful. 'How would my life be if I had gone with my parents and brother? Could I have kept him neutral?' it was so much to handle.  
"How did you not know?" he asked  
"I was abandoned, I don't have memories of them..." I said  
"Be happy you were not with them. You see how that turned out." he said calming me  
"Yeah, I guess your right... Thank you voltage, there feels like there is a part of me missing... But I had to find out sometime. Thank you." I said hugging the Decepticon again. "It means a lot to me..."  
"Your welcome... We should get that transmitter off of you..." he said  
"Yeah, we should... But, you said he had to be close."  
"Affirmative."  
"How close!?" I asked nervous  
"A hundred foot radius." Voltage said  
"No... Impossible." I said smiling  
"Pardon?"  
"There is no way he is always that close, that means..."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain pelting the roof. One of the walls had gave in during the tornado, then causing the room to grow colder. We were also laying in five inches of water. When i mentally came around I noticed I was cuddling with voltage. His arms were wrapped around me, mine around him. And he also had his legs around my waist. 'He is still sleeping...' I thought. Suddenly I heard the cutest little snore ever.  
"Awww." I purred to myself feeling like i had to adore him.  
The slight sunlight revealed so much... his face was also like mine, except he had two optics and a covered fume detector. He looked so cute... 'The fuck am I saying? I'm with plague... He would kill me if he knew I felt this way. Laying there I scratched the top of the decepticon's head to comfort him further. When the breeze came through I smelled it... Energon, a lot of it. That's when a familiar face walked in.  
"This is not what it looks like..." I said chuckling  
"A fuck, I do not give." Obsidian said  
"Where are the others?" I asked  
"Backfeed, punished... Plague treating damaged spies at base." he said  
"Oh, so kamikaze isn't being punished?" I asked  
"What?"  
"Oh, he refused to report my sighting... He did not want to spoil his vacation..." I said. "And why is backfeed being punished?"  
"Pursuing enemy of interest." he said  
"Oh, okay... Oh and you can keep this..." I said throwing the energy field booster at him.  
"Voltage." he said upset  
"No, he is doing his job... I can't move... And I figured it out. Hard not to when it falls off during a wash at the Autobot base..." I said  
"Wake him." Obsidian said  
Upset I sent an information feed to him of the small conversation with obsidian, Voltage then woke up.  
"Master..." he said standing himself  
"Connections?" Obsidian demanded  
"He kept me calm and compliant." I bluffed  
"Really..." Obsidian said intrigued  
"Sadly." I said defending the Nissan from punishment  
"Let's get to base..." obsidian demanded  
"Oh, and obsidian..."  
"What!?" he demanded again  
"I'll never forgive you..." I said  
It was later that I figured out Ironhide's plan. Why he did not kill obsidian even after he killed raven. Ironhide's idea, that it was my job to avenge Raven.

* * *

Sorry, school has started... Chapters will start to be slower! I'm really sorry. **Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Rebel of The Rising Sun_

This chapter's warnings:  
-Language  
-Racism  
-Offensive remarks  
-Kinks and fetish  
-Rape  
-torture  
-"Gore"

* * *

Chapter 5_ When it all comes crashing down...

* * *

"SLAGGER!" The angry decepticon yelled.  
When I tried to stand on all fours he stomped on the back of my head. I fell onto my face, the rest of my body soon followed. Sheer pain pain shot through my helm. The glass covering my JDM symbol shattered. My front was covered in energon, that of another Mecha. The pain radiating from my denting armor was intense. It was more severe than an ache.  
"Now, I'll be right back." Obsidian mumbled.  
He chained me to the cell's wall, the wall of bars gave clear view of command center. Every now and then someone would look in and laugh. The cell had energon stains everywhere, splattered in drops everywhere. Occasionally the long streaks of energon from a sword slashing prisoners. And all along the floor and the wall behind me had the smell of fresh energon, there was a huge puddle on the floor and drag streaks on the wall. Obsidian said I did something... He never told me what. He just, kept on kicking and punching me. My systems constantly sent waves of antagonizing pain. I just kept laying there, face down in energon. The constant abuse from my brother, it wore me down. Light steps creeped into the cell.  
"Ohm, it's nice to see you..." the decepticon said  
When I looked up I glitched. It was him, the one that killed me in my dream.  
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Death." he greeted  
Slowly I laid my helm face down again, as I did so I shook. He just paced around the cell. I could feel his red optics burning into me. His sheathed sword, ready to bring my story to it's end.  
"So, Ohm... What do you know of us?" Death asked  
Choosing to stay quiet I kept myself laying there, still. He walked up.  
"Tell me..." he commanded firm yet monotone  
"Frag yourself." I told him, I knew he would kill me any way.  
"That's no way to treat your new team mate..." he said stomping his foot into my aft.  
The pain was ridiculous. Radiating all the way up to my doors, it was a sharp cold pain. I was not a strong or tough Mecha, and this most certainly pushed my limits. Much more and I would have to set a CPU Nuke.  
"Tell me!" he yelled standing me up.  
Scared I would, I took my mask off. I was going to regret this. And I really wont forgive myself. Reaching under the mounts and guard I grabbed my vocalizer.  
"Shutting it off will do no good." he said  
"I know..." I said ready.  
Quickly I yanked my arm away, my vocalizer bent and ripped from the brackets. Wires stripped out of the vocalizer and energon poured quickly to the floor. The Subaru stood in shock. He set me down and backed away. I fell to my knees, then shoved my hands into the empty space In my helm... The energon quickly stopped spilling from the gap in my head.  
"Fuck... F-UUUCK!" I attempted to yell, the room remained silent.  
Sitting against a wall was my vocalizer, quickly I grabbed it. I hurried to open the enclosure. Once opened I started ripping all the electronics out of it, crushing them.  
"What the frag?" I heard from outside the cell.  
Looking up I saw kamikaze. Ignoring him I grabbed my mask again. The cell was illuminated dark green, I was still in so much pain. I snapped my mask back into place and locked it on. Kamikaze was still watching. I pulled at the chains on my arms, I was here for good.  
"Ohm, what are you doing?"  
I grabbed the vocalizer casing and blindly threw it at the cage door. I heard him jump back in surprise. He then mumbled and walked off. I sat against the wall, waiting. All I could hear was arguing. I boosted my receivers.  
"Yes, Backfeed went into stasis lock."  
"Just patch up the hoses and re fill him with energon..."  
"And what should we do about his armor?"  
"Well, it's his problem..."  
The duo then separated  
'So... I'm sitting in the energon of my second enemy? This isn't so bad I guess.'  
"Destruction of vocals?" Obsidian asked  
I kept my head down, wanting to leave.  
"Requires punishment." he growled.  
The chains shortened trapping my arms to the wall. It pulled me into a standing position. Then Obsidioan opened the door.  
"Feeding time..." he said throwing a scraplet in.  
Instantly it attacked, starting to eat my leg armor first. I thrashed and kicked but the scraplet kept eating me alive. It then started tunneling into my leg. My leg went numb as I blocked power from it.  
"Want it to stop?" Obsidian asked  
Violently I shook my head. 'YES! NOW,YES!'  
He stepped in and blasted liquid nitrogen at the scraplet. With it falling into stasis he grabbed it.  
"Consider that a warning." he said walking out

* * *

I sat for hours, deceptions just walked by. Most of them I've never seen. Smaller ones that never fought, maybe never left the base. Occasionally a big fella would walk by and wave. He was bigger then hound or bulkhead! He seemed sad all the time. By now all the energon had dried up. It was all over my aft, legs, and front. The pain was slightly numbed over time, it remained a sharp aching sensation. Becoming bored I spent my time watching the decepticon at the desk. He just monitored screens. At one point when everyone left he, I, and a few other identical deceptions remained. Alone, he locked down the room and pulled up a video feed on the screen. He looked at me.  
"Nothing you see." he said chopping the sentence to pit.  
He then started the video feed. It was two others, interfacing...  
"Oh prime... Is that ALL they do?" I asked myself.  
Still sentenced to silence I sat there. I then heard a noise, the decepticon's codpiece was opened... He was sliding his hand over his spike, tightly. Already dribbling transfluid. When reaching the base, he twisted his hand a bit and slid his hand back to the head... He was talented  
"Oh prime..." I thought turning away.  
I sat there for minutes, the decepticon was cycling air ridiculously fast. He was moaning. All I could think is he had no shame. Thats when I heard him stand. Slowly his footsteps became closer. I then heard the door open, the chains retracted again. This time I was facing the wrong way. The chains ran across my back, my arms were then stuck between me and the wall. The force of the chains on my armor caused my armor to dent. I then felt a hand on my back.  
"Apologies, I require relief... I'm solo." he said.  
"Single, available, alone, lonely... Anything else would have sound better then solo." I though  
The decepticon started rubbing me. He was unquestionably inexperienced. He then slid his fingers down my aft plating to between my legs.  
"Do you mind?" he asked  
I shook my head yes... I did not want to! In return the decepticon punched my in the back of the helm. My head hit and bounced off the wall.  
"That fucking hurt!"  
Slouching my head down I was embarrassed. 'might as well... I have no choice now." I thought. I retracted my plating, the decepticon made a quiet noise of delight. He then started tracing the chrome rim of my valve with his digit.  
"Nice valve..." he said  
I started hitting my helm against the wall. He made this way more awkward then needed. I then felt a finger slide into my valve, slowly. I could feel my valve lubricating, My spike started pressurizing. The smaller decepticon then slid another finger in and started to slowly pump them in and out. My spark tingled and waves of pleasure trembled throughout my frame. I then felt him remove his fingers. I heard the sound of him kneeling. He then grabbed my waist with his hands. I felt his glossa circle my valve. He was moaning orgasmically. He then slid his tongue into my valve, slowly licking all he could.  
"Enjoying yourself?" I tried again, silence...  
Then he stood back up. He firmly wrapped his arms around my abdomen and penetrated my valve for real. He was nothing...  
"Apologies for lack of stimulation." he moaned  
"It's alright, you ARE a smaller mecha..."  
He then slowly thrusted. Only tiny waves of pleasure was received. I felt his warm air cycling, dumping all over my back. He quickened his pace. Thrusting harder, I finally felt a reasonable amount to pleasure. Still not sufficient for overload. I then felt his thrusts slow but become much harder. With a few final thrusts I heard him moan out in extacy. He clawed at my abdominal armor as he overloaded. The little con had a surprising amount of transfluid. He flooded my valve, when he pulled out I heard all the purple transfluid spill to the floor. My backside was now splattered with deep pink enegon and glowing purple transfluid. Suddenly the chains loosened. Not expecting it I fell onto my back. He then slipped a device around my wrist.  
"Open your codpiece." he demanded  
I complied, my spike instantly shot out.  
"Attempt to inflict harm results in zapping you." he said  
"So that's what that is..."  
The decepticon's aft cover then slid out of the way. He climbed to my waist planting a stabilizer on each side. He then lowered himself.  
"It's not going to work..."  
He slowly penetrated his puny valve with my spike. It stretched to the perfect, tight size. I kept gawking at his valve.  
"How can he stretch so much?"  
The decepticon then placed his hands on my thighs and slowly rode me... The valve flexed and stretched as he lowered himself further. Already seeping lubricant. The decepticon moaned as he hit the base of my spike. It was as if he had an endless valve. Slowly the decepticon rose back up. After repeating a few times he sped up, slamming into my interface. His valve felt incredible. Heating and massaging, effortlessly sliding over my spike. At a steady pace he slammed against me violently. I was trembling with pleasure, my entire frame vibrated. The decepticon mindlessly whimpered and moaned, lost in pleasure. I then felt extra pressure on my spike. The decepticon was close. Quickly I lifted the decepticon off me.  
"I- Incomplete!" the bot whimpered  
I pushed the decepticon down with his aft in the air. Using my left arm to brace myself over him, I then wrapped my arm around his upper body. Lined up I slammed into him. He cried in pain and pleasure. Pulling all the way out I slammed quickly back in. The decepticon was shaking. I then sped up, every second I slammed into him as hard as I could. One thrust every second. His frame jolted forward each time, he cried in lust. My optics shut down automatically. This was truly amazing!  
"Overload eminent!" he cried  
Attempting to avoid the end of this I blocked off his spike with my right hand. His valve tightened beyond belief. I thrusted harder and harder, the con's overload built even higher. It was to the point bolts of energy danced on his armor. Pressure built in my spike as I held back my own overload. My spark burned with satisfaction. As I overloaded I released the decepticon. A huge puddle of transfluid covered the entire floor. Our spikes still pressurized, throbbing for more.  
"Th-Tha..." the decepticon struggled "More..." he cried  
Feeling compliant I lowered myself over the laying con... I hoisted his aft up once more. Energon was leaking, so quickly that all the transfluid was washed away.  
"FRAG ME!" the decepticon yelled  
He then started electrocuting me. It felt like I was burning. I then slid in slowly. The con moaned. Quickly I started slamming the decepticon again. Energon flowed out of his valve. Yet, he kept begging for more. Furiously I pounded him. I was slamming him so hard my systems were glitching. My interface even began to hurt. And yet this decepticon was leaking energon faster then he could build his overload. His valve started to contract again. Quickly I blocked his spike again.  
"Please overload required!" he pleaded  
Bolts of energy reformed around his frame. I kept going, I was locking down. Then my spark surged energy, once again my spike gathered extra pressure. Then I flooded the bleeding valve, still holding his overload. I kept going, nonstop. All systems were locked up. My only protocol was put in place, Fragging... I could feel my frame heating. Overload after overload I kept pounding the decepticon. The bleeding stopped, the lack of lubricant caused extreme friction. I just kept pounding him. Then came the final blow... I felt my sore spike gather extra pressure again. This time was different. Energy was gathered in my spark. As I kept going the energy built higher then before. The feeling of my spike barely fitting into the con's raw valve was unbearable. The pleasure was overwhelming. I saw the aura of energy around the con. I could not take any more. My spark burned as all the energy swarmed and plagued my systems. My processors were lagging. My spike was spewing trans fluid. More then any other of the ten overloads I had. I saw the transfluid leaking out from everywhere. Even gathering in his core's electronics! When I pulled out it was like a dam opened. A worrying amount of metal shards and energon was mixed with the transfluid. It took nearly two minutes for the con to drain. Feeling successful I stil had to deal with the con's third overload I still held. The decepticong whimpered in pain and lust. He even shook frantically. I laid him on his back and laid on my side next to him, I watched his face. When I released there were zapping sounds. Transfluid gushed out. The decepticon screamed and cried in pleasure. Dipping my finger into the standing transfluid I stuck my finger back into his raw and bleeding valve. I heard him wimped as the transfluid soothed him. He soon fell into medical stasis. The affects of many overcharges held back like I forced upon him was brutal. The fumes of burning copper and oils filled the cage. The decepticon laid in my arms steaming. Feeling satisfied and empty of transfluid, I decided to join him in a recharge

* * *

"Ohm..." a voice called  
I was in a rolling field of pagoda trees. The sun was setting and the sky stained of pinks and orange. I could hear the crashing of waves and feel the gentle ocean breeze.  
"Ohm, come here!" I heard the voice again.  
I turned. There was a cliff overhanging the ocean. On the cliff stood a single huge cherry blossom tree. Sitting under it a decepticon watched me. Slowly I walked up. Purple and white armor...  
"RAVEN!" I cried in joy.  
I ran full speed to my brother, my REAL brother. Digging my heel into the ground I stopped next to him. Sitting down I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you raven... I miss you! Im so sorry!" I cried  
Raven took me in his arms and sat me in his lap. He just hugged me tightly.  
"It's not your fault. I know that you tried to save me. Trust me, it's okay." he soothed me  
"No, it's not... I need you."  
"No, you don't... And you can visit me every time you go to sleep. I'll be waiting, forever and always." raven assured me  
"How is that possible  
"I'm a part of the all spark for now... I just can I guess."  
I watched the sunset. Falling slowly, directly into the ocean. I felt my dream fading.  
"I love you, your the best brother ever... I'll see you soon." I said sad  
"I... I love you too." he said fading away.

* * *

I woke up in a cleaned cell. I was still stained with energon and transfluid. Not a single spot of me was white any more. The air smelled of human chemicals and fried circuitry.  
"I see you've discovered our assistants." a voice teased  
Backfeed stepped lazily into view. All his red armor was scratched and dented. He sounded near deactivation.  
"Wondering what happened? I was punished... You fool, if I would have taken you I would have been praised by Obsidian!" he yelled  
"Calm it... It's not my fault you can't follow the rules..." I thought.  
"Any way, I hope you did enjoy the assistant. He is in the infirmary..." he snapped. "Then again it's not your fault. They all beg for more when still in training. They don't know there limits..."  
I jumped back a little, I was shocked.  
"Yes, there main protocol is to bring pleasure to themselves and others. That one was in training so he could not take as much as others... That's why you literally destroyed his valve. The walls are cracked, slivers and shards missing, he even has metal burn... That's also why he had a normal spike for his size... They don't receive an upgrade until proving they can handle it... I think he proved himself, he has an amazing overload ability... Such a mess was made! It was fun to clean... Delicious at most. Say can you teach me that trick to cause an extreme overload? Ive been lonely... Obsidian left me a week ago. Don't you want to make your brother jealous?" he asked approaching me.  
I kicked him away. He ended up hitting the opposite wall.  
"Guards!" Backfeed yelled standing up  
Two huge tank decepticons walked in.  
"Make sure my partner dosent misbehave when we have a bit of fun..." he laughed.  
I felt desperate to get out... Backfeed then cupped the chin of my mask with his hand pulling me into a kiss. From the corner of my optic I saw voltage... He was furious! I stared in desperation, 'Please help!' He just stomped off.  
"Now, be a good little Autobot... Open your aft armor..." he said pushing me to the floor.  
He climbed onto my chest and started caressing my mask and thigh.  
"Help, not like this... Not him! Please..."

* * *

So sorry this one took a bit, the next chapter should not take as long... SCHOOL IS BEING A TOTAL FRAGGER! Hope you enjoyed this... Next chapter might just be a long and jumpy one, IT WILL BE FOR A HUGE REASON!


	6. Chapter 6

(So sorry its not so long. My laptop burned up 2 years ago… my NEW $200 Tablet a week ago 9 weeks old And I just cried my eyes out for hours… because my favorite, My iPod touch 2nd generation's screen died… I cried because I had it since 2008, and that I was ABLE TO ENTER A 25 CHARACTER PASSWORD AND NAVIGATE TO NOTES TO GET THIS… **So its not edited**… this will be the last one until Christmas. Then ill get my new MacBook And iPod G4! Until then ill be trying to get a dead ipod for free so I can replace the LCD display… Wish me luck!

* * *

**Reference; fav-DOT-me/d6pdvg0**

**(Replace -DOT- with a period and add at the beginning**

* * *

_Rebel of The Rising Sun_

This chapter's warnings:  
-Language  
-Racism  
-Offensive remarks  
-Kinks and fetish  
-Rape  
-torture  
-Ownership

* * *

Chapter 6_ New Life or No Life?

* * *

"Come on, you and I know you want to... I even refilled your transfluid!" he moaned into my receiver  
Terrified I remained locked up on the floor.  
"OPEN!" he yelled digging his arm into the scraplet wound.  
He started ripping at internals and such. It was as if the scraplet returned to finish me. The stinging of parts being ripped away. Giving in, I let my codpiece open.  
"Now, wasn't that easy? If you complied I would not have hut you... Now, I want to build your overload up. When I'm close show me what to do..." he said devious  
My optics were lubricating in terror. For all I know he could be try to kill me after this!  
"now, pull your legs up to your chest..." he said propping my aft up. "I want maximum penetration."  
I refused. I had no idea if he was going to kill me any way.  
"Guards, assist me." he said  
The two grunted and approached me. They both easily pulled my legs to my chest. I no longer had a choice.  
"Open your ass!" he yelled  
I shook my head no. I could tell he was up to something other then rape. He started prying at my aft plating. Slowly he managed to slide the panel out of the way and expose my valve.  
"Now, for a bit of fun..." he said grinning.  
His codpiece slid open slowly. He wielded a huge stainless steel spike. He had to have been nearly twice my size! He aligned his spike and slowly forced himself in. I cringed in pain, he was too big... I was not nearly stretched enough. Immediately he started slamming into me. All I could feel was the intense stretching of my valve. It was like it was being ripped in half! He kept pounding into my tight valve with no regret. I was thrashing in pain. I heard backfeed laughing and moaning in pleasure. He kept smashing my valve in. I started feeling faint. I was fading into recharge. Or even worse, stasis... It started with my neon. It quickly flickered and then fell offline. Then my optics. All I could hear was the grunting of my enemy. He enjoyed this. He was a sick, cruel decepticon. Then my receivers offlined. I could feel him slam into me, all I receiver was pain. I could smell energon, most likely mine... Then it all stopped. I felt Backfeed stop. Next thing I knew he was violently ripped off of me. 'Thank prime...' I thought. I then let myself fall into stasis.

* * *

"Ohm! Get up, come on!" I heard a bass deep voice yelling.  
My optics were glitching as they began to online. It was plague, holding me. His beautiful face greeted me illuminated with, fear?  
"Come on, power up faster! We need to hurry!" he mumbled  
I just looked at him confused. It was then my censors kicked on. I felt the heavy stomps as he ran. I turned my head to see voltage. I was entirely too dazed to know what was happening.  
"I'm taking a backup of you... I need to because I fear if I wait longer your data will be corrupted. I have a feeling they are going to find us!" he panicked  
He quickly turned a corner and ran into a building.  
"Close the garage door, quietly!" Plague commanded Voltage.  
Plague laid me down on the floor and connected to my back.  
"Let me, if they get you... I just want to be safe! I can always repair you but I will never be able to replace your memory." he said rubbing my shoulder.  
'Erase it... Erase it all. After the backup erase everything!" I thought  
"No..." he mumbled hugging me  
'Yes, if they get me they will get all the info and you... Erase it and force medical stasis... Go to the Autobot base and surrender yourselves. Find Prowl and tell him who you two are. Please!' I begged  
"But... No, I can't. Not until I come clean." he mumbled  
'What is it?'  
"Well... I'm sort of with Voltage too... I'm with both of you." He admitted  
'Plague...' I thought upset  
"I'm sorry." he said  
'I bet you are... The three of us could have had a bit of fun before I die. But noooo!' I teased  
"Wait, your not mad?"  
I sighed 'No, I think he's cute...'  
"Really, you mean it?" he asked  
'Am I your slut?'  
"I guess that's a yes then..." he laughed  
I heard a small click as he disconnected from my back.  
"I have the back up, everything until I disconnected. Your set to be wiped in a minute." he said shaken  
Quickly I connected to his back.  
'Plague, I love you. Tell Voltage I love him too. And remember. Don't leave the base, not until I'm back.' I thought  
He sighed, then he kissed me lightly on the mask.  
"Okay, I hope to see you soon. Love you."  
'Love you too.'  
As I disconnected the two of them kissed me lightly and ran for there lives.  
"I'll see you soon... raven."

* * *

Pov- D191T4L SW49  
It's been days since I last heard from Obsidian. The cheeky bastard spent the time running around putting others on vacation. I instead had been told to go to Germany. The scene was beautiful though. Slowly I drove into the town, the asphalt transferred to a light brick. I could detect the smell of Fresh pretzel bread and schnitzel! Everyone was smiling and happily talking to one another, not giving a damn. Slowly I drove into the small roads. The cute little houses and shops stood side by side. Most were decorated with a flag and flowers. And the sun was high above in the blue sky. It was these little moments that made me. Why would anyone want this to end? It was so beautiful here. Slowly I took a turn onto another road, there sat a Soft top silver and black VW Rabbit. Pulling up to the red light I admired the car.  
"Looking sexy!" I called confident  
"Why thank you. Say, shouldn't you bee searching for the artifacts?" the Volkswagen asked  
"Don't rush me! I'm trying to enjoy my self... I don't want to have to retrieve the Nazi artifacts yet! Do you think that would look good? Im not going to pull around a piece of Germany's sensitive history."  
"Well, they had it coming for them." the VW responded  
"Shut the frag up you racist! It was a rough time. The most powerful person at the time was Hitler... They did not see it coming. Nor are the civilians at fault... They were, manipulated... Tricked." I said  
"I blame the whore aids he picked up... That dude was a serious piece of work." He said  
"True... Well I'll be seeing you later."  
"Tschüs!" the Volkswagen sang as he drove off.  
"Damn decepticon spies..."  
My last day here was now spoiled... Slowly I drove into the mountains.

* * *

Pov- Obsidian  
"What do you mean the data is null!?"  
"Obsidian, liege... I mean someone wiped his memory."  
"Plague... When I get my hands on that traitor, I..."  
I was cut off by a low tone of the neutral receiving power.  
"Warning; Data False, Warning; Coding False. Warning; Vocalizer False. Warning; Damage to legs." the system read aloud.  
"Hmm, can you code him? Make him run perfectly." I wondered  
"As a drone?"  
"No! As a pet... Yes, you know what? Since you had voltage follow him he can be your pet. Make him act as you wish, Backfeed."  
"Affirmative." he cheered  
Ohm laid still on the table, neons green. He had a half dozen wires plugged into him and was in a serious state of disrepair. As Backfeed took his time coding I called in several maintenance drones to repair ohm. After hours he was complete. He looked just like before. Clean, Well kept, and unique.  
"Did you also take care of cooling?" I asked the drones  
They responded with a no.  
"Good, just as before..."

* * *

Pov- Ratchet  
"It's been a few days of travel from Egypt, but were back..."  
"Casualties?" Prowl asked  
"Arcee, Elita-one, Chromia..."  
"I see..." The ninja responded lowering his head  
"Where is Ohm? Is he hurt? Please tell me he is okay!"  
"His presence? Have not seen him since I chased him out." Prowl said cautiously  
"What?! Where is First Aid? Has anyone heard from him?" I asked concerned  
"This is much unlike you... First Aid is in the med bay..."  
Quickly I ran out. 'They got him... I know it, I'll kill them! Nobody touches my...' I stopped dead in my tracks. Have I really taken that much of a liking to the kid? Did I really nearly call him sparking, my sparkling? 'No, I just owe him... I'm feeling guilty. It's just because this kid is having a rough time...' Slowly I walked to med bay. When I walked in I heard moaning sounds from the back room.  
"Primus..." I whispered to myself. "Hello? Aid! Prowl told me you where here!"  
I heard several violent and destructive sounds. Seconds later I saw Aid.  
"Oh, hi ratchet." He laughed  
"Hello, have you found Ohm?"  
Aid quickly sat down in a chair.  
"No, I have not..."  
"Where is he?" I asked  
"I don't think you would like the answer." First Aid said sinking into the chair  
I grabbed the first tool on the table, it was my medical saw.  
"WHERE?!"  
"Primus, he's in japan... The samurai base! Since an hour or two ago his ping location has been up." he mumbled  
Quickly I started the device. The toothed chain spun quickly. First aid jumped up from his seat quickly.  
"Get him!"

* * *

Pov- Backfeed  
"It is time, launch the coding. Make me proud!" Obsidian lectured.  
Annoyed, I initiated the reboot. The brown neon illuminated the dark room. I heard the surge of power to his processors, his whole frame gathered energy. Then neon faded to a deep blue.  
"M-Master..." the Mecha said sitting up.  
"Ohm, it's a pleasure to have you back!" obsidian snickered  
"His name is now Banshee." I corrected  
"Oh, yes... Banshee..." he mumbled  
Slowly I disconnected my pet from everything. I then sat next to him on the metal table. Slowly I hoisted him onto my lap.  
"Banshee, meet obsidian..." I said caressing his vocalizer under the half mask.  
"Hello..." he said quietly.  
"Hi."  
"He is perfect now... Shy, Scared, Nervous, and Defiant... Just what I wanted." I said nipping at the cables in his neck. I received a whimper, he was terrified.  
"Well then, I'll leave you two be." Obsidian mumbled walking out.  
I looked directly at my pet.  
"If you ever disobey me, I'll punish you. You got that?" I threatened  
Banshee slowly nodded.  
"Good, because if I have to... I'll enjoy every moment of it. Now let's go scan you some new colors... I want to take you out tonight." I growled into his receiver  
"Yes... Master..." he replied  
Slowly I guided him to the storage area.

* * *

Pov- Banshee  
I was terrified. I knew nothing, except for the red Samurai was my master. He was leading my through black hallways. The black walls had energon smears, the floor had oil stains, and the lights all flickered dim. We slowly approached a huge blue door labeled "Storage". He then laughed opening the door. Shelf upon shelves of weapons. On every wall! There was even shelves running up and down the room in isles.  
"You touch any of that, you'll regret it. Now be a good pet and hold my hand." Backfeed said  
"Yes master..." I cringed in fear.  
His grip was tight, I knew he would not let go. He slowly led me through a doorway at the opposite side of the storage. The doorway was labeled "Storage 2". Inside was an amazing collection of cars. The room was huge, there was over seven thousand cars easily!  
"Follow, I have a crx with a beautiful color scheme. Just not as recognizable..." He sang  
Slowly we walked between the huge walls full of cars. The isles were ten cars up by fifty cars wide. The walls were ten cars tall by sixty wide, and there were multiple rooms.  
"Like what you see so far? It took a while to collect all these cars. They are all JDM by the way..." My master explained  
"I- I love it..." I gasped looking around in awe  
"Here. It is!"  
(SEE REFERENCE AT TOP OF PAGE!)  
It was a two tone blue on blue crx. The front of the car had a white inlay under the Honda badge with the three letters JDM spaced out. It had a white on blue on blue decepticon symbol and a blue rising sun on the roof. It had a minecraft diamond on top. And around back it had the website URL and a wing matching mine. Lastly the windows were tinted darker and the rims were white.  
"Do you like the paint?" he asked  
"It looks good, but... I don't want it on me..." I mumbled  
Suddenly I was on my hands and knees. There was a sharp pain at the right side of my helm.  
"You love it... Now fucking scan the color, next time it won't be a slap." He barked  
Quickly I scanned the paint job.  
"Please don't hurt me... Please, I'll be good master... I promise!" I begged  
"It's okay... Just be a good Mecha and it won't happen again. Now come here." he calmly said  
Not wanting to be hit again I complied.  
"Tell me you love me..." he said  
"I... I love you." I stuttered  
"Like you mean it!"  
"I love you!" I cried out  
"Good Good. Now, come here." he said wrapping his arms around me.  
'Kill me, please just kill me!' I thought in agony  
"Now. Are you hungry?" he asked  
"Well, yes. I am." I said  
"Okay, let's go get me an energon. If your good I guess I can share it with you." he said "But only if your good."  
"Yes master." I said  
Slowly he led me out of the room and down the halls. People kept looking at me weird.  
"I dont like how people are looking at you." Master said upset  
"I'm sorry." I apologized  
"Be a good Mecha and walk next to me so less Mechas watch you." he said  
"Yes master. I'm sorry."  
After a minute of walking we reached a sizable room. The room had white walls. And a window into a "Kitchen" or "Bar" area. There was four tables each with eight chairs and all had a view of a TV.  
"One energon." Backfeed demanded  
The decepticon handed him a cube and walked away.  
"Come, let's sit down." he said sitting across from another decepticon.  
Slowly I sat next to backfeed.  
"No, sit on my lap." he scolded me  
"Master I wou..."  
He smacked me across the helm again. Once again I was launched sideways to the floor. I landed on my left side.  
"Now, sit on my lap!" he yelled  
"Yes master." I said through vocalizer static.  
I sat on his lap and he pulled me closer. I was forced to sit back on him.  
"Now, I'd like you to introduce yourself." he said  
I looked across the table scared.  
"Hello, I'm Banshee." I said shaky  
"Hi ohm, I mean Banshee. I'm Kamikaze"  
"Now, offer a hand shake." Backfeed demanded me  
"No it's okay, he doesn't have to." Kamikaze said kindly  
Then a sharp pain radiated through my left leg. I started to whimper as I hit the table with my fist. He was digging his digit under my armor and scratching my wires.  
"Look what you did! He doesn't even want to shake your hand! You are a true disgrace!" Backfeed yelled pushing me away  
"I am sorry master..."  
"Apologize to Kamikaze! He is the one you offended!"  
"I'm sorry Kami..." I apologized  
"Now go sit in the corner. You aren't getting any energon." he yelled  
Quietly I walked to the corner. 'Its been fifteen minutes and I'm already done!' I thought scared. I then started staring at the door. 'Im gonna do this... No, no I can't... No I have to!' I thought determined.  
Slowly I stood up.  
"Master, where is the lavatory?" I asked  
"I'll take you when we are done our conversation!" he snapped at me  
"Yes..." I pouted

* * *

Pov- Plague.  
For days we were on the ship! Hour after hour we waited on the transit. Occasionally we caught attention from the crew because we were different. The entire trip was non stop waves that could wear suspension to scrap. We had nothing to do but wait. The room was too dark to see above us and the walls were hidden. All around us were cars. There were Lamborghinis, Porsches, Mercedes, and all other types of expensive cars. Yet with this many low profile cars there were the taller SUVs and vans surrounding the outside.  
"You think ohm is okay?" I asked  
Voltage of corse was silent. He sent me an IM that said,"I don't know."  
"That's quite comforting..." I huffed sarcastic  
Then I received another message. "Humans approaching."  
Walking out from the dark hallway was a short, thin, and lanky woman. She was followed by an equally small man. The man looked between the exotic cars, right at me. Instantly he ran trough the isles.  
"Terry! Look at this..."  
"What now Felix?"  
"A Honda city! This will be the only one of four in America! And they are easy to steal... Stock you can easily get twenty G's"  
"Felix, why not just take a pagani or lambo?"  
"Because they will most likely have trackers or security..." he whispered.  
The man then started caressing my left side mirror.  
"Plus this is far more special!" he said "And it has to have been tuned..."  
"only one problem, what about the owner?" she asked  
"the only cars with owners waiting for them are up front. I'm sure it wont be too difficult." he said  
"As long as I get the black and blue one!" she said cheery  
The man then molested my door handle.  
"We need to find the keys... Well come back when we do.." he said  
The two of them walked off slowly.  
"Stupid humans..." I growled

* * *

The room grew colder and humid, the rocking still violently threw the ship. 'Thank Prime for these straps...' I thought of the straps holding us from rocking. Then came a huge jolt from the stern. Immediately the door to the bay opened to reveal a bridge to the main road. Slowly cars of all sorts were driven out. One after one, owner after owner. Then came an employee to pull me out.  
"Well hello there, don't you feel special?" he said  
'What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?' I thought outraged  
"I've never seen a Honda in VIP transit." he said looking at his sheet. "Wow you'll be one of four in America... Damn!"  
The man unlocked my door and climbed in.  
"Aww fuck! Smells like..." he said pausing  
'Dont you fucking say it...'  
"What is that? Is that?"  
'DONT YOU FUCKING SAY IT!'  
"Is that diesel? In a petrol car?" he asked (SEE BOTTOM OF PAGE!)  
'YOU FUCKING SAID IT!' I thought furious  
He started my engine and pulled me out, slowly. He pulled me forward to a rusty white security gate and parked me.  
"Stay here..." he calmly commanded.  
The man slowly walked away. I sat in the sun, it felt good after being in a dark and cold box for a week. Then Voltage snuck up behind me, he slightly nudged my aft.  
"Oh, hey voltage. I'd kiss you back but there are too many people..." I said  
I then received an IM. "Let's just go!"  
"Fine, let's g... Wait." I said  
There was the Felix Terry humans.  
"This ought to be fun."  
Slowly they creeped up. Felix was slowly sliding along side my left side. He pulled open the door.  
"Damn Japanese cars!" he said aloud.  
He crawled through to my driver side and shifted to first. Slowly he let off my clutch.  
"Unnecessary..." I said smug.  
Instantly I raced through the gate. Several guards ran after us. Drifting the corner I saw Voltage directly behind me.  
"What? How the, huh?" Felix panicked  
"I think your going to enjoy the ride..." I said. I snapped my racing harness tightly around him.  
"Let me go!" he panicked  
"Hmm, I thought you wanted to steal me... What where you going to do? Chop shop?" I asked amused. "Hmm, that's an idea... I've never tested on a human before!" I growled  
"Please don't! I'll do anything." he said  
Quickly I pulled into a hidden road lined with trees, I then stopped and ejected him. He fell right on his back nearly twenty feet away. I then stood and lowered myself directly to his face, I could feel his warm breath.  
"NEVER, Take another Japanese car... I will kill you if I find out." I yelled  
All I received was a bunch of feminine screams. Then Voltage pulled up.  
"Where is she?"  
He stood up and held her in his hand.  
"LET ME DOWN!" she yelled franticly  
Slowly voltage set her down. The two humans ran away in terror. Without looking at each other we both high-fived each other.  
"Now, to the base..."

* * *

Pov- Banshee.  
"Master I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I cried  
I received another powerfully blow to the abdomen.  
"WASTE OF METAL!"  
Then another punch.  
"I brought you back! And this is how you repay me?" he yelled  
With the final blow I fell against a wall. I could feel the blistering pain throb and burn, radiating all over. I looked up to my master in regret.  
"I, I'm so sorry Banshee..." he said sarcastic, "I didn't mean to, I swear! I'm sorry, I won't do it again... I love you."  
He then sat down and laid my head in his lap. I just looked up at the acoustic board ceiling.  
"I love you too." I cried over the pain.  
With every movement I cringed. He just gazed through my mask into my optics.  
"Come on, Let's go... We can recharge for a little. Then we can Ask obsidian for continuation of my vacation... I have a few surprises for you..." he said  
Slowly I followed him through the grotesque halls. My abdomen ached so much.  
"But that was foolish, running... Where would you go? Your nothing but a pet, you'd be lost and helpless... Pathetic." he laughed  
"I don't know... I guess your right." I mumbled  
He stopped dead in his tracks. As he turned I guarded myself and backed away.  
"I'm sorry, you are right. Master! Your always right, I'm ignorant! I am wrong, always... Forgive me!" I pleaded  
He turned away and opened a door. As it was opened it revealed a surprisingly clean room. It was well furnished, huge at that! There was a berth with a nightstand. At the foot end was a bookshelf on each wall and on the foot end. He had a desk with a built in computer and a fairly impressing sound system. AND THERE WAS ANOTHER DOOR!  
"Do you like? It pays to be second in command... I'm guessing you can see that." he said  
He then walked in and browsed the computer. It was high-tech cybertronian. He found a file and clicked on it, The song was familiar. I shut my eyes as the twenty, eighteen inch Kicker l7 subwoofers went crazy. I went faint, it felt as if I ran out of energy. I collapsed to my knees, the aching grew and I hunched over hugging my abdomen. Slowly I looked up to Backfeed, he was busy looking through his supply closet next to the desk.  
"Mas... Ter." I exhaled through my vents, I fell face first into blackness.

* * *

There was a face, familiar. The face was radiating the feeling of security and trust. The neon yellow Mecha just stood there smiling.  
"Hello ohm. Remember, Kryptonite." he said fading away.  
"No, Please! Don't leave me..."

* * *

Slowly reality set in, it was dim in the room. The only light source was that of a light from behind the internal door. It bled a streak of light just up to the bottom of the berth. I could not see my master, but...  
"You collapsed." he moaned into my receiver. I felt him pull close into my back, his body completely against mine.  
"Yes master, my apologies..."I moaned and shivered, slowly he ran his digit between my doors.  
"It's alright, you and I can get in the bath now if you want to... Then we can cuddle and sleep." he said sincere  
"I'd like that very much." 'Your incapable you fucking monster...'  
"Good, I love you..." he sang, kissing me on the back of my head.  
"I, love you too master."  
He laid with me a couple more minutes. He just scratched between my shoulder blades and doors. He even took it as far as trying to rub my aft, simply I shifted away.  
"Okay, well lets go take that bath... Wait here for a second." he commanded lovingly.  
Merrily he climbed on top of me and pushed me flat against the bed. he kissed me deeply, he licked the bottom of my vocalizer. The sensitive touch caused me to moan, he just laughed. He stood on heavy feet and walked over to the door. 'So, it's a bathroom'... I waited a minute, studying his books. Most of his books were about human technology and hacking. I pulled out a report on his latest successes over the not so involved Autobots. When I pulled it off the shelf a couple data pads fell to the floor. I placed the book back onto the shelve and picked the pads up. They were filled of some pretty sexual images. There was one of him and a real decepticon making out, it was followed by the decepticon submissively laying on the bed in restraints... He was covered in transfluid. Then there was more, countless faces. All labeled with there own names. Literally every picture was full of bondage, nudity, sex. making out, and kinky pleasures. I felt my spark sink as I reached the second album. It showed the exact same mechas in the exact same order... Except now they were beaten, fluids of pleasure replaced with precious energon. I could feel the terror radiating from the pictures. And when I reached the third album.  
"Primus!" I gasped  
I could feel lubricant forming in my optics.  
"So, what have you there? Oh, you found my collection..." he deviously laughed. "You know, none were as tolerant as you... They constantly had to be punished. Less then you though! That's what made the so boring, but your like reading a new book. I never want to get to the end, not yet at least... Come now." he said approaching  
He reached for my hand but I only ripped it away.  
"Did they love you?" I asked  
"Yes, all of them loved me truly... Unlike you."  
"They tended to all your wants and needs it seems."  
"And they did so happily... Now can we go?" he responded agitated  
"No, wait for me to finish now!" I yelled, he just glared  
"Make it good."  
"They did as you wished, allowed you to dominate them! And you abused them! They tried harder to please you and you abused them some more! You do as you want and then kill them, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I yelled. I didn't notice but I was in his face with my hand shoved into his chest.  
"ENOUGH!" He yelled furious knocking me back into the book shelf. "Put those pads back... Follow me." he said  
Wanting to keep from following the path of multiple others I complied. I was shaking when I followed him into the bathroom.  
"Relax, I won't kill you... Your not like them. They were not special in any way. And some of them survived." he said  
I looked at him. "Your wrong, master... They were special, had someone who cared. They all had someone who admired them or thought they were special to them. Like you do. You think I'm so special... I'm not, its how you feel toward me. But I know if I am so special to you why do you make me believe otherwise? Why do you abuse me and then tell me you love me? If you lost me would you ache? Would you be sad and wish I came back?!" I yelled feeling a huge hole in my chest. "WOULD YOU?!"  
he just tried to hug me, I pushed him away.  
"Yes, I would." he said  
"Scrap, all I hear is fragging scrap! I want you to prove it then!"  
"I love you."  
"No you don't, you beat me and then tell me that. Your going to say you'll never do it again, it was your fault... You love me and will never hurt me. Until the next time... Then you say it again, forcing me to believe you... Until the next time... Just as you did with them, right?" I accused  
"Banshee... Your being and idiot."  
"I dont care just answer me... Please! If I'm so special..." I said  
"I really do love you, as I did all of them... But they all seemed the same. They tried to leave me so I started beating them... And then they tried to run, so..." he stopped  
"You murdered them... Has it ever occurred to you they could have loved someone else? Like how you supposedly feel about me?" I asked. "Do you know what there friends and lovers could feel like? How depressed they could have been?"  
"No, I've never thought of it..." he said in deep thought  
"I'm sorry, master... It just really upset me." I said  
"Its okay, how about that bath?"  
"Fine, and then we'll pretend we never had this conversation..." I said  
I sat on the small bench beside one of two huge tubs. I looked around to clear my mind. The walls were black tile with white grout and the floor was white marble. The two tubs were on the side furthest from the door and the shower was directly next to the door. As Backfeed pulled the knob steaming cleansers poured into the tub. I could smell bleach, i loved the heavy burning smell. The smell was exquisite, numbed the censors and cleared the mind.  
"Okay, all armor off... Including the mask..." he demanded stripping himself.  
I did just that. I removed all my armor saving my mask and codpiece for last. I then walked over to the mirror. As I removed the mask I quickly replaced it. 'Im fragging hideous...' I thought.  
"Come on, mask off... And the interface coverings too..." he said on the other side of the room.  
"But, master... I'm, I'm just ugly..." I said  
"No your not... Come on!" he told me  
Giving in I removed the mask first. I placed all three prices in the second tub along with master's and the remaining of my armor. Then I removed my aft cover and codpiece. I threw them in too.  
"Can you just run that on hot? It will shut itself off at the proper level." he asked  
I did so and then turned around to a devious master. He was quietly moaning and watching me. His hand was teasing the head of his massive spike. He watched with dimmed optics and he orgasmically moaned in pleasure. He just laid there watching I could see the steam roll off his protoform.  
"Don't mind me, come on in... I'm just... Enjoying the view." he growled in his deep voice.  
"You not going to... Um, you know..." I asked awkward  
"No no no, you would need stretched! I don want to hurt your precious valve." he moaned laying his head down.  
"Would you like some help though?" I asked hoping to please him.  
"Why would you want to do that?" he asked  
"Because, id like to..."  
"Okay then, how would you like to help me along?"  
"Fantasies never hurt anyone..." I said turning away from him.  
I lowered myself steadily to my knees. Feeling balanced I tucked my left arm under my torso propping myself up.  
"Watch and wonder..." I hummed

* * *

**The reason Plague freaked over the man smelling diesel, is because for petrol vehicles diesel is like a drug. and vice versa...**

* * *

See you in the next chapter! (Will be better written...)


End file.
